


Breathless

by Miagain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lexa is a lawyer, Modern AU, Plot, clarke is a doctor, kickass friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miagain/pseuds/Miagain
Summary: Lexa and Clarke meet accidentally at the cafe Lincoln owns where Raven is working part-time. It's like Lexa has no game and the poor thing just wants the good doctor's number. Raven tries to help but it seems Lexa can't catch a break.





	1. Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... this is my first chapter Clexa fic. I've written short one-shots thus far. This has genuinely been on my mind to do for a while now but I've been nervous if people would like it. If you like it be sure to give kudos and leave comments if you want to suggest I add anything in :) Enjoy!

Present Day:

The cafe was as boisterous as expected on a Wednesday morning. Full of everyone lining up for a good dose of caffeine before starting their work. Raven looked across the counter in search of her best friend in what she knew would be her familiar state of loserdom. 

"There you are." she mumbled to herself, filling in an order, as she spotted the brunette sitting at her usual table. Lexa Woods, one of the most successful up and coming young lawyers in New York, was nervously flitting her glance between the article on her iPad to the door of the cafe. 

"Should be any minute now." Lexa thought to herself as she noted the time. She took a sip of her coffee when a familiar voice infiltrated her bubble of concentration. 

"Hey loser. So are you finally gonna make a move today?" Raven said with a grin as she noticed the girl looking down at her (rather expensive) watch. Lexa nearly choked on her coffee.

"Whoa-p." Raven popped the 'p' before handing her a napkin from across the table. 

"Watch it there champ. Gonna use that smoothness on her again today?" she asked. 

"If you distract me again I might lose my chance." Lexa said wiping her chin with a death-glare. 

"Oh I'm sure," Raven said with a laugh, "just as sure as I am that if I didn't 'distract' you, you'd find something else to blame for blowing it with Clarke today." 

"Would you leave me alone? I'm nervous enough! I've had enough of your 'smartassery' and would appreciate if you let me focus on the task at hand. I'm not gonna blow it today. I have a good feeling this time." she looked at the door again hopefully. 

"Well you better! I'm already twenty bucks in debt to Linc." she grumbled. 

"Stop betting on me and go away before I miss her." She batted her hands in an attempt to shoo the girl away. 

Raven left after slapping her between the shoulder blades and giving her a quick "You got this."

 

Eight minutes later, a gorgeous blonde walked in dressed in navy blue scrubs and black asics, her white coat folded over her arm while she texted God knows who on her phone and stood in line. She then looked up towards the counter in search of her friend, leaning out of the line for a better view. Lexa looked her up and down while she gathered her things to stand. She walked over, straightening her blazer by tugging the bottom ends. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweaty. There was a shortness in her breath that she tried to will away. 

 

A Week Ago:

"Clarke?" Raven called out reading the cup she set on the counter. 

A blonde raced up to pick up her coffee from the latina. 

"Thanks so much Raven." she smiled while paying. 

"Of course Doc, and I thought I told you to call me Rae?" 

"Right! Sorry I-" she began but her phone went off again. She looked down at it. 

"Damn. Work." she said apologetically. 

"It's okay, I get it. Have a good one." Raven said with a smile.

"Again, thank youuu." The blonde said again. 

As she rushed out the door a brunette was walking in the opposite direction, her head down as she texted her assistant that she'd be another ten minutes before she got to her office. They both crashed into one another, Clarke's coffee spilling over the both of them. Lexa gasped and Clarke looked down her now coffee stained scrubs. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Clarke said to the brunette who was shaking off the liquid from her phone. 

"It's fine." Lexa said in irritation. She was about to advise the girl that she should watch where she's walking next time but got completely lost when she looked up into beautiful blue eyes. 

"Dammit and I'm already late!" Clarke said already taking a step away from the girl. Her voice was slightly husky and Lexa liked it. 

"Again, sorry but I have to go!" The girl half shouted as she started to jog in the other direction. 

"Wait!" Lexa shouted. "I didn't get your name." she said to herself. 

Walking into the cafe she was met with her friend Raven. 

"Witnessed the carnage bruh. Need a napkin?" she giggled. 

"If you did then you know who that nurse is?" she said taking off her blazer to assess the damage to her blouse. 

"One, she's a doctor and two, her name's Clarke." she said still giggling. 

"Clar-ke." Lexa repeated with a click to the 'k.'

_____

The Next Day:

Lexa went back to the cafe in the hopes she might see the beautiful Dr. Clarke again. She wasn't one to believe in love in first sight or any of that nonsense but she didn't want to regret ignoring the interest she had in the young doctor.  
She stepped in and was immediately rewarded with the sight of blonde hair two people ahead of her in the pick-up line. She was on her phone so Lexa decided to walk over to her. As she stepped closer she noticed Raven looking at her from the counter. 

"This her?" she mouthed to Raven while pointing to the blonde behind her back and was answered with a thumbs up. She just wanted to make sure it was the same girl even though she was pretty sure based on the lilac scrubs she was wearing. Lexa was thorough like that.

She reached out to tap her shoulder when her attempt was squashed by Lincoln's "Clarke?" 

The girl's head quirked up immediately, moving forward and lexa was left reaching for air. Raven immediately doubled over in laughter as she witnessed Lexa's fail while Lincoln gave the young doctor her espresso. 

In a last attempt to save face, she gave a weak "Hey!" as she passed her on the way out. 

"Good Morning." the blonde said with a smile without skipping a beat. 

Raven was in tears by the time Lexa dragged herself to the counter. 

"Give me that." she said grabbing her latte from the latina as she took a breath. 

"You better lay off the sauce there Commander. Caffine's not good for your asthma." she said still recovering. 

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine. I've got my inhaler on me." Lexa replied not looking at her.

"You always get sniffy when the springtime comes around." she said. 

"I'm good. If the asthma doesn't get me then I'll probably die of embarrassment anyway." she rolled her eyes as Raven cackled. 

They were best friends since high school and went to the same college though they were in different faculties. Lexa had accounting as an elective course where she met Lincoln. He was kind enough to help her with the basics like drafting a profit and loss sheet since she got bored and spaced out while they were explaining how to get it done. They were friends ever since and Lexa even helped him with his start up fund for the cafe. The trio had been quite close after introductions were made so when Raven needed a part-time job while she completed her masters' Lincoln was happy to offer her a spot, so long as she kept her smart mouth to herself. 

Lexa didn't always have time to go to the cafe but she would stop by every now and then to show support for her friends. It was only till recently, when the whole odyssey that was getting Clarke's attention began, that she visited regularly with a mission on her mind of course. She was determined to at least talk to her the next time but it would be another two days of failure. 

____

:The last time was just as if not worse than the other days. The blonde had been seated this time and she quickly decided to walk over. As she was about to sit down another brunette beat her to it sitting down to which she diverted her path as quickly as she was on it in the first place. "Hey O!" she heard the blonde say.

Her neck was cold as she sat at her usual table. 

"Good thing you got quick feet Lex." Raven said behind her hand, the other clutching her abdomen. 

"Jesus Christ you saw that?" Lexa groaned as the woman sat beside her. 

"Nah, I wish. Lincoln just told me though, which was just as nice since the guy barely got through it without laughing." she said. 

"What the hell is with this shitty karma of mine? Technically she hasn't even given me her name! She doesn't even know mine!" she said glancing at the doctor and her friend. Raven laughed again before she offered comfort to her best friend. 

"Why are you so determined to get her attention? You've never needed to prove you've got game." she said. 

"It's not that I have anything to prove." Lexa said. 

"Then what is it? Love at first sight?" Raven said wagging her eyebrows and nudging her fist against the other girl's jaw. 

Lexa scoffed. "No. This has become a matter of honor at this point. I have to redeem myself to myself!" She said frustrated. 

Raven giggled at the girl's stress, "Alright Commander, I guess I could help you out. She usually sits alone on Wednesdays for about a half hour before she leaves."

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?!" Lexa exclaimed. 

"It was against the rules Linc and I made when we were placing bets. So if you tell him I told you, I'll deny it." she said quickly. "Now are you gonna give me a ride to school or you did you expect that knowledge to come for free?"

Lexa rolled her eyes and they got going. 

____

Present Day:

Raven watched her best friend approach the young doctor finally and noticed she was a bit tense in the shoulders. She hoped her nerves weren't getting the best of her. 

"Think she's gonna choke this time?" Lincoln said looking in the same direction. 

"It looks like I might get my money back from you after all." Raven said as she noticed Lexa and Clarke actually talking. 

"I wouldn't say that as yet. I'm on her side regardless but don't you think she looks a little pale?" he said genuinely concerned. 

"I don't know I gu--" Raven didn't get to finish that sentence as she saw Lexa fall sideways as Clarke caught her.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Clarke to the rescue! (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the medical terminology might sound foreign to most but I happen to have a bit of experience as a medical technician and an asthmatic. If there are any inaccuracies that bother you feel free to leave a comment and I'll be sure to clarify :) Also, forgive me for any mistakes. I'm writing this alone without anyone to proofread.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.

It would've been an outright lie to say that Lexa wasn't nervous. She was yes, but not enough to collapse in front of a pretty girl. So when she found herself staring up into the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen, she never thought that Clarke would be on top of her because she was having an asthma attack. 

Moments Ago:

"Hey there." Lexa said once she was in front of the blonde. She sounded out of breathe. 'Get it together Lexa.' she scolded herself. 

"Hello.." Clarke said a little slowly looking up from her phone screen. 

"Should I send you my dry cleaning bill?" Lexa asked with a smirk. 'Smile. it always works.'

"What?" Clarke asked leaning her head to the side. 

Lexa cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly feeling a dry. 

"Don't recognize me without coffee all over my blouse?" she tried again.

It took a second before Clarke's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose in realization. 

"Oh my God! You're the coffee girl!" 

"Lexa, actually." she corrected, tugging her collar with her index finger. It was starting to feel a little tight. 

"Lexa." Clarke tried the name out on her tongue. "I'm really sorry Lexa, and you can feel free to send me that bill." she smirked. 

"I was only joking." She said scratching the back of her neck. Was this girl making her dizzy?

"So you came up to me just to joke about asking to send me the bill?" she said with a quirk of her brow. 

"No," she said clearing her throat again. "I was going to ask you-" turning her head she coughed again. Her eyebrows scrunching together. "Sorry. Um-"

"Are you alright?" Clarke asked. The Doctor in her starting to come out. 

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Lexa said, her vision getting blurry. 

"You don't look fine." Clarke held her shoulders as the lawyer began to sway. 

Lexa looked Clarke with a hazy gaze. "Damn, that's kinda the look I was going for..." as she fell into the blonde's arms. 

"Someone call an ambulance!" the blonde yelled immediately. 

Jumping straight into action, Clarke carefully set the girl on the ground flat on her back. She popped the buttons at her collar and placed both hands on the side of her face. Pressing her middle fingers behind her jaw she angled a chin thrust to open her airways. She could see the brunette struggling to pull in air.

"You'll be alright. Where's your inhaler?" She heard Clarke say firmly. She knew these symptoms. 

The brunette's eyes were wide and though her she felt her throat closing, in reaction to the shittiest luck the world had ever seen, she searched her mind for where she had last put the damn thing. 

She didn't have to think long since she saw her best friend's head join the ceiling where Clarke was. Clarke was at 6 o' clock and Raven came in at 2 o' clock with a dark blue object she called Lexa's Binky. She heard herself wheezing and felt as if though she was breathing in sand. 

"Here it is!" Raven handed it to Clarke. 

"No, you give her a dose while I keep her airways open." Clarke instructed. She looked down. 

"Lexa I'm going to need you to try and breathe in when I tell you to okay?" The lawyer nodded.

"Okay Raven. Give her the dose on the count of two." she continued. "One. Two."

Raven squeezed the inhaler and Lexa tried her best to pull in the Ventolin. She shut her eyes tight and tried her best not to panic because she knew that made it worse. 

"Lexa." she heard Raven say. 

She felt Clarke's hands leave her face and run up her shirt around to her back undoing the clasp of her bra. 

"Woah there Doc, buy a girl dinner first?" Lexa wheezed. 

"There she is." Raven said with a sigh. 

"She's joking now but she's still wheezing. She's probably suffering broncho-spasms. An ambulance is already on the way." Clarke said to Raven without looking at her. 

"How'd you manage that?" Raven asked.

"I didn't," Clarke said "but it looks like he did." she gestured to Lincoln who had his phone to his ear. 

"Woah woah she closed her eyes." Raven began to freak out.

"She needs to rest and relax." Clarke calmed her down. 

Lexa didn't see anything after that only blurry glimpses of blonde hair and blue and red. She felt something cold in the crook of her arm, a slight sting and something really cold like iron on her chest. 

"Classic Clarke," she heard the door of the ambulance close "finding work to do when there isn't any work to do. Couldn't take a little break to get some coffee?" A male voice teased. 

"You know Clarke can't resist a pretty face." another lighter voice added. That was definitely a male too. 

"Easy now guys. While the latter is true, this gorgeous face actually came to me." she corrected. 

"Oh?" The lighter voice inquired. 

"I spilled some coffee on her the other day. She came to confront me about it." she giggled slightly. Lexa could swear she felt a hand lightly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"So this was a fight and you used your MD to induce an asthmatic episode?!" the deeper voice rambled in jest. 

"No." She laughed lightly. "She was doing a good job flirting with me actually. It wasn't too heavy and she was about to ask me something when she fell. Poor baby probably mistook tracheal constriction for nerves." she smiled again and stroked her fingers through mocha locks. 

Lexa felt the embarrassment from before starting to dissipate. Although she didn't want Clarke to think she was 'weak' or 'cute,' she wasn't exactly complaining about the blonde doting on her. 

"Well well, looks like someone has a crush." the lighter voice said. 

"Easy there Dr. Nightingale." The deeper voice said and they all shared a laugh. 

"So the girl passed out trying to ask you out. Not bad Clarkey." the lighter voice said. 

"Are you done? And don't call me Clarkey here. Stick to Clarke. You should be calling me Dr. Grffin anyway." she said sternly. "She's cute and I'm interested but I can't say it's a crush yet." Clarke looked down again. She thought the girl was adorable in fact. Leave it to her kind of luck that the one person to ask her out that she was open to would become her patient in one go. 

"Right. Sorry Doc. So what's the plan with the patient?" the deeper voice asked. 

"We'll see when we get there. Shouldn't be too much drama considering she's young, fit and getting rest right now." she replied. Lexa could feel the ambulance slowing down. They were probably getting to the emergency entrance. 

"Doesn't sound too complicated then." the lighter voice said, he sounded close like he was starting to engage the gurney. 

"Yep. Thanks for the ride boys. See you soon." Lexa could sense herself being taken out of the confines of the ambulance. 

"Anytime Doc!" they shouted from somewhere behind. 

Lexa decided to sneak a peak at her savior. She looked up and saw Clarke looking ahead and then down at her with a halo of fluorescent light surrounding her head like a crown. 

"Woah" she croaked. 

"Looks like you have an admirer there Dr. Griffin." A playful voice said. 

"I don't know Harper, she's got fifty micro-grams of fentanyl running through her system. I'd have a crush on anyone who gave me a dose of the stuff." They laughed as they transferred a Lexa to a patient bed. 

"Maybe that's what you need to give that guy you've been crushing on Monroe." Harper giggled.

"If you two are done giggling, I'd like to know my orders Doc?" another voice called. 

Lexa was quite impressed with how familiar Clarke was with so many hands. Not to mention her professionalism. 

"I'll examine her quickly but I want her solutions changed in an hour. Within that time she will have been rested. Keep her on Ringer's." She paused and took her Littman to Lexa's chest once more. She listened to the slightly elevated heart rate. Her breathing sounds were still unclear. 

"Run some blood for me I'd like to see her WBC count, just in case. When she wakes up, check her lungs for fluid. Nebulize her with three mls of saline, one ml of Pulmicort and point six of Albugenol TR. Just once when she wakes up. She's already had two shots of steroids, write that in her chart and I'll sign it later." She looked down at Lexa who wagged her eyebrows and winked at her. She blushed and continued. 

She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. "Keep her calm and call me when she's done for examination and discharge. Thank you Fox." 

"Got it Doc. See you in an hour." Fox said.

"I'm looking forward to it!" croaked Lexa behind her oxygen mask. The nurses giggled and Clarke grinned again on her way out of the room without turning back. 

"Think she heard me?" She said turning to Fox. 

"I wouldn't worry about Dr. Griffin right now. I think you should focus on getting your breathing sorted." Fox chided. 

Lexa laid her head back down on the hospital pillow, disappointed. 

"Aww come on Fox, you're no fun. She heard you cutie." Harper said to Lexa over her IV line. 

"Thanks." Lexa said triumphantly while Fox grumbled. 

"A happy patient is a healthy patient." Harper said when Fox glared at her. 

"Can someone set a countdown for an hour? I'd like to be on time for my Doctor's appointment." Lexa was charming when drugged up. 

"Oh someone's enjoying this." Monroe said, "A little too much in fact. Was this part of the plan?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lexa said with a smirk, allowing her eyes to flutter shut, scooting around to get comfortable. 

"Now now enough chit chat. Patient needs her rest." Fox said a slight smile on her face. 

"See you in an hour ladies." Lexa said with her eyes still closed. 

 

Definately drugged up.


	3. Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Griffin checks up on her patient. (Not getting better at the summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this went better than I thought it would and the comments and kudos are giving me motivation so thanks so much for your feedback guys. Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm working on maybe putting in a bit of angst so the happy ever after is well earned. Oh! Let me know in the comments what parts you liked and kudos are always welcome :D

Lexa opened her eyes again and felt a slight twinge of pain in her ribs. She lifted herself onto her forearms and looked around with one eye open. She was dressed in a hospital gown which she found completely unnecessary and noticed Raven's handbag on the couch in the left corner. 

"Good Morning." she heard a familiar husky voice say.

"You have incredible timing Dr. Griffin." she said with a rasp. She looked to the right and noticed the woman scribbling on her chart. 

Clarke tried to ignore how cute that little rasp sounded and focused on evaluating 'the patient.' Lexa rubbed an eye reminding her of a puppy cleaning its face. 

"I'm always on time for my patients." she said with a smile. "How are you feeling Ms. Woods?"

"Impressed." she admitted looking the young doctor up and down sleepily. It was the first time she saw Clarke in her coat. It looked extra bright paired with the navy blue scrubs. She had her stethoscope draped around her neck and her hair was not-so-neatly tied in a low ponytail. 

Clarke smiled again. Since when did she smile so much? She decided to take note of the girl's saturation percentage and heart rate on the monitor. 

"I meant your breathing Ms. Woods."

"It's great... Dr. Griffin." Lexa emphasized on the 'Dr. Griffin.' "Ms. Woods is what my co-workers call me. You can call me Lexa." she said blinking and looking straight at Clarke. 

"Just trying to maintain professionalism so you're comfortable Ms. Woods." she said honestly. 

"Your hands have been up my shirt. I think we're past professionalism." she winked. 

Clarke seldom blushed and if you asked her if she did that time she'll deny it. Lexa did notice but she was taken with how the girl bobbed her head with a breathy laugh and then looked at her.

"Yes well Lexa, we ran some blood work and your WBC count is normal so it excludes the possibility of infection. Looks like you had a regular asthma attack." she confirmed nicely. 

"Oh that was no regular asthma attack." Lexa said resting back against the propped up hospital bed. "The other ones were quite boring in fact and usually I don't get saved by doctors as beautiful as you." Lexa said. 

The brunette was trying to make up for the fact that she fell into the girl without properly asking her out. 

"I'm glad the episode didn't affect your charm." The blonde said getting closer. "I need to examine your lungs. May I?" she said gesturing to the front of her gown.

"Of course Dr. Griffin, I thought we established you had complete access to my body." Lexa countered Clarke placed the earbuds in. "For examination purposes of course... or anything else you deem necessary." she said the last part a little lower.

Clarke cheeks were starting to hurt from how much she had grinned thus far. She pulled down the gown at the front slightly before putting the bell of her Littman under the fabric onto soft skin. Lexa gasped slightly. It was as cold as she remembered in the ambulance. Clarke apologized and Lexa tried not to find it attractive given their newfound proximity. The doctor took note of Lexa's increased heart rate and asked her to take two deep breaths. Clarke tried to focus her gaze on the bell of her stethoscope rather than how smooth the brunette's skin looked or the smirk she noticed the girl was not even trying to hide. 

"Well your airways sound clear," she said "but your still slightly tachycardic." she turned to the monitor to take note of her ECG. 

"Oh no that's your fault." Lexa said seriously. "Everything was normal before you got so close." 

Clarke decided to play along. 

"Actually it's the salbutamol in your system."

"Sal-beautiful? Yes, that's what I said." Lexa said not skipping a beat. 

This time Clarke really did laugh. She couldn't avoid that one. She was a nerd after all. She cleared her throat. 

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions so we can wrap this up Ms. Woods."

"It's Lexa and I was thinking we could do that over dinner?" she tried. 

Clarke's cheeks burned and she hoped it wasn't showing. "Lexa, I need these for your file. We can discuss other plans after."

"Is that a yes or a maybe?" Lexa asked feeling confident.

"Answer the questions first and we'll see." 

"So me answering your questions goes in conjunction with you answering my question? Or have you already confirmed and prefer to discuss the logistics after? Just to be clear." she tried again clasping her fingers together over her lap. 

Clarke sighed. "Well that already answers one of my questions." she said. 

"Which is?"

"You're a lawyer huh?" she said with raised eyebrows. 

Lexa smiled. "One of the best in New York." 

"I can see why. Now if you please answer the questions maybe we can get to the rest sooner?" she said sweetly. 

"You can ask me anything in that tone Dr. Griffin." Lexa said wiggling her shoulders. 

Clarke decided to look down her chart for the remainder of the check up since they would never finish at this point. 

"How old are you?" 

"A lady never reveals her age." Lexa said with fingertips to her chest. She got back a glare in response and then said, "Twenty-seven." 

"How long have you been an asthmatic?" 

"Since I was about four. I used to sleep with a nebulizer but it went away as I grew up. I had a couple episodes during high school but it was never recurring. I've had episodes but always at scattered intervals. That's why I keep my inhaler handy." 

"That's very good. It says here you had a heart murmur?" 

"That's right. Congenital, however it resolved itself when I was fourteen." Lexa didn't usually like to talk about her past as a patient but she didn't mind if it was with Clarke, especially when she blushed.

"Do you exercise?" 

"You noticed?" Lexa arched a brow and smirked. 

"Lexa." 

"Dr. Griffin."

"You can call me Clarke if you answer the question." 

"In that case, yes I do Clarke." she said clicking the 'k' for emphasis. "I was told the exercise would help with expanding my lungs. So long as I don't over do it of course." 

"It's true." Clarke said trying to ignore that click. "Do you have any allergies?"

"I think to pollen.. not sure. The springtime is usually a hard time for my lungs." she said honestly. 

"Glad it wasn't me then." Clarke said teasingly. 

Lexa giggled slightly "No, if I was allergic to beautiful women you probably would have killed me by now." she countered. 

"Well that's all!" Clarke said smacking the chart binder closed. "We'll have you finish up with those solutions and then you can be on your way."

"And what about dinner?" Lexa half-shouted as Clarke was heading for the door. 

Clarke stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels slowly. 

"What about dinner?" she asked back. 

"When and where?" Lexa said staring straight at her. Clarke was trying her best not to get lost in forest green eyes. 

"I'm on call tonight." she said biting her lip. Since when did she do that?

"Come on Doc." Lexa said softly. 

"I can't make it too easy for you can I?" the blonde said taking a small step backward. 

"I've passed out, been transported in an ambulance, got hooked up to an IV and woke up in a hospital bed. Not to mention been changed mysteriously into a gown." Lexa retorted. 

Clarke smiled for the hundredth time. 

"You have a point."

"Several. Points." Lexa countered. 

"Here." the blonde handed her a card. "Call me and we can discuss 'logistics' for tomorrow night." she said softly. 

"Thank you Dr. Griffin." Lexa said looking up at Clarke with her signature smolder. 

"Take it easy Ms. Woods." she winked and left. 

 

Two minutes later storms in Raven. 

"YO YO PLAYUUUUUUUH." 

"Oh God." Lexa said looking awkwardly to the opposite side of the room. 

"Didn't expect you to go down son." she said with a big grin. 

"Are you even gonna ask me if I'm okay?" the lawyer said eyes wide. 

"Oh I know you're okay. Dr. Clarke told me already. She's been updating me since this morning. I've been crashing in the cafeteria since we got here. You know I can't stand blood." 

"I wasn't bleeding." Lexa said confused. 

"I coulda sworn you would. Given how hard you were choking out there." she teased. 

"I did not choke. I had an asthmatic episode and for your information I got her number."

"Was it before or after you choked?" Raven insisted. 

"I didn't choke!"

"I'm kidding! Seriously though, you got her number?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I did. And we're going to dinner tomorrow night." she replied triumphantly. 

"Wooooooww Sexy Lexi's still got it." Raven said with raised eyebrows. 

"I never lost it. Had some issues with the take off but I managed to get this thing off the ground." she said.

 

Now that she had come out victoriously on the other side. Lexa was ready to start planning what would be an interesting date for her gorgeous doctor. She had to make sure everything was perfect. She'd made a fool of herself enough with the falling and the wheezing and the patient-ness... It was time to show Clarke what Lexa Woods was really like outside the realm of emergency medical treatment. 

"So where are you gonna take her?" Raven asked as Fox walked in. 

"I'm not sure. Where do you think is a good place for a first date?" Lexa winced as Fox started to remove her IV. 

"Depends on what she likes." Raven said eyeing the nurses' butt. 

"Maybe I could take her to Grounders?" Lexa suggested.

"Grounders?! That's a bar! Not a place for a romantic dinner!" her eyes wide. 

"I like Grounders and it's fun!" Lexa said and Fox scoffed. 

"Alright there Romeo, you can get changed and leave when you're ready. Just sign those papers before you leave." she said. 

"Thank you Nurse Fox." Lexa replied. 

Lexa watched her leave and Raven grabbed her shoulder. 

"You're not seriously considering Grounders are you?" she questioned. 

"No way. I just wanted Fox to hear so she can tell Clarke and then the actual place will be a real surprise." 

"Pretty smart Lexi. Where are you gonna take her?" Raven acknowledged. 

"Arkadia." she said with a satisfied smirk. 

 

The two best friends discussed the 'logistics' as Dr. Clarke referred to them while Raven drove Lexa to her apartment. 

"Clarke said you need to rest so I already called Luna to tell her you won't be coming in today." 

"Fine." Lexa said rather reluctantly. "It just gives me more time to make arrangements and figure out how I'll sweep Dr. Griffin off her feet."

"Hey if you're lucky maybe she'll just 'fall into your arms' huh?" Raven said nudging her while they entered the apartment. 

"Shut up!" 

"HAAAA! I swear this is too easy." Raven cackled. 

"Don't you have class or something?" 

"I dooo. I'm heading out now actually." the latina replied. 

"Thanks for the ride, and the jokes at my expense." Lexa grumbled. 

"Aww Lexi you know I mean it with love. Tell you what. Why don't I ask Monty to fix up a floral arrangement and I'll drop it off for your lovely doctor on my way back this afternoon?" she offered. 

"That does sound like a good idea actually... Thanks Raven."

"That's what best friends are for! I'll even pick out a card." She said as she walked away.

"Nothing embarrassing!" Lexa yelled. 

"I would never!" she called back. Closing the door as she left. 

Lexa sighed before taking out her phone to call her friend at Arkadia to make the reservations. 

Everything had to be perfect.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's antics prove beneficial for herself and Lexa's game. She and the good doctor are excited and nervous about their upcoming evening together and can't help but remember their pasts. Oh and Clarke can't stop blushing from Lexa's banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I enjoy writing banter. It's just so fun. I'm also really excited about the next chapter and I might be uploading it soon. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, they keep me going.

"Monty my darling." Raven said walking into the flower shop, fresh from a productive afternoon class. 

"Hey Rae got your arrangement right here." he said brightly. 

"Ooooh it looks pretty." she said emphasizing the 't's. 

"White arrangements are the best." he said eyeing his work. 

"Right. Now... where can I stick the card?" she said to herself giving it a once over. 

"Lexa bought a card too? Damn this must have been a good doctor." he said. 

"No no, I bought the card- with her permission of course." she added quickly. 

"Well let me see how I can help." he said taking the cream colored card. 

"Lexa signed off on this card?" he said with a giggle.

"Nope. I did." she said. "I figured it'd give her points for humor." 

"You're the best Raven." Monty giggled some more, placing the card in a plastic holder and sticking it in the center. 

"As are you my 'florally' talented friend." she replied sweetly. Unsure but careless as to whether it made sense. 

She paid for the flowers and went on her way. Smiling to herself. 

 

___

As she got to the hospital she went to the elevators and back to the floor where Lexa's old room was. 

"Hey dollface. Know where I can find Dr. Griffin?" She asked Fox. 

"Oh God." Fox said as she noticed the latina. 

"Save it for the bedroom babe." Raven winked as Fox blushed. 

"Dr. Griffin is in the OR at the moment." she said and continued writing her nursing notes. 

"Damn. Know when she'll be out? I've got some flowers to deliver." she said motioning to the arrangement she had placed on the counter-top. 

"Well you can leave it here and I'll place it in the attending's lounge. I'll let her know it's in there." she said without looking up. 

"If I do will you look back at me with those pretty eyes?" Raven teased. 

Fox blushed more. 

"Flattery doesn't charge this battery Ms. Reyes. You should know that since it didn't work the last time either." 

"Your blush says otherwise Sara." she purred. 

"I'm nurse Fox to you." she said sternly. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do." 

"If you say so. I'm not letting up until you surrender that number you know?" Raven insisted. 

"I told you I'm not interested." Fox said cutting her eyes. 

"And I told you I'm not buying it Sara." Raven countered. 

"Will you quit it?" she said finally. "This is my workplace."

"How about I promise to stop if you give me your number." she offered. 

Fox looked up at her, tapping her foot as she contemplated the offer. She really couldn't stand the girl hitting on her so blatantly at work. There was a beat of silence and Raven wagged hey eyebrows once more time before Fox broke. 

"Fine." she said as she scribbled her number on a post it and handed it to the other girl. 

"Aww man I'm gonna miss making you blush in front of all your friends." she said looking up. 

Fox turned around to the entire nurses station quickly trying to pretend like they weren't listening and busying themselves with charts. Suddenly Monroe needed to go to Radiology for films. 

"Goodbye Reyes." Her entire face red turning her attention back to the latina. 

"Hasta luego cariño." she said looking the girl up and down before turning and leaving. 

Fox couldn't help looking up one last time at the sway of Raven's hips as she walked out. 

 

_________

 

The flowers didn't go unnoticed by Clarke but unfortunately her shift had been crazy enough that she hadn't even gotten the chance to call Lexa to thank her. It seemed as if though every time she picked up her phone she would get pulled into another surgery or consult. 

Lexa on the other hand tried her best to play it cool. She checked her phone all day; made sure the ringer was on; made sure the profile was on loud and that the volume was manually put up. Unfortunately she couldn't help but ringing the hospital to check if Clarke got the flowers. She had to call back again to make sure she saw them and then once more to ask if anyone noticed if she looked like she liked them. It wasn't her fault. Being at home without any distractions only made her mind wonder more on the blonde. She missed her office more than ever now.

Her impatience won the better of her but she couldn't call Raven for help seeing as the girl was busy with class. She decided to call her cousin Anya instead. Anya was as level-headed as she was but at the same time she understood what it was like to lose your sense of reason when it came to the affairs of the heart. She had witnessed it first hand when they were younger and she had began to lose her footing around Gustus, her high-school sweetheart. Of course they did end up married, so it must have merited the stupidity. She had been down that road though, she remembered when she fell (more like dove) head-first into the pit that was her first serious relationship. She had developed major feelings for a dark haired beauty in her history class back in college. She had no idea how those light brown eyes would fuck her over in the long run. 

She shook her head before she could venture to far down that road and instead pulled out her phone. She dialed the combination of digits and waited for an answer. 

"Anya Forrester's phone." serious voice answered.

"Anya it's me." 

"Oh sorry ugly I picked up without even looking." she said apologetically. 

"It's okay, are you busy?" 

"I'm never too busy for my favorite cousin." she said it like it was a fact. 

"Great.. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." 

"Sure, go ahead." she said as she sent an email. 

"So there's this girl..."

"Here we go." Anya laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm excited."

"Okay... so I met this girl at Lincoln's coffee shop. Well... we sorta crashed into each other the first time. There was coffee everywhere." Anya smiled at that as she listened. Typical Lexa. 

"And after a couple attempts," she lied. "I got her attention and I finally asked her out.. of course I ended up fainting first." she said unsurely. 

"Woah woah, hold up. What?" Anya giggled. 

"I kinda had an asthma attack and fainted on her and she ended up treating me."

"She's a doctor?" Anya asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Surgeon actually." Lexa corrected. 

"Ha. I'm impressed. So how did it go?" Anya pressed. 

"We're going out tomorrow night. I sent her some flowers today though, she hasn't called me about them. I figure she's busy but I just hope she liked them. I feel like an idiot already, what with the history I've had." she admitted digging her feet into white bed sheets. 

"Well she's a surgeon so of course she's busy. You sound interested though. Should I be worried or supportive?" Anya asked unsure as her eyes scanned her screen. She would always support Lexa no matter what but at times she knew she had to keep her grounded. Lexa was direct and fearless. She never apologized for her feelings especially when it came to how she felt about other people. It was a trait she was jealous of seeing that she and Gus tip-toed around how they really felt around each other for at least a year before they got together. She also knew that the directness could cause her trouble after witnessing her last heartbreak. 

"That's the thing. I feel like I could pursue this girl this time. I've had a couple dates since Costia but I feel like I could do more. Like I could see myself seeing her more than once. She's really smart and apart from being gorgeous, her laugh is amazing." she finally gushed. 

"I was waiting for that. Tell me more about Doctor Hottie." Anya said as she scrolled through her remaining emails. She worked at the firm across town but she and Lexa had made remained close especially since they could call each other about things that were bothering them. 

"Blonde, blue eyes, amazing smile." Lexa sighed with her eyes closed. Thinking back to Clarke's entrancing features. Her head falling slowly back against her headboard. 

"Sounds like trouble." Anya giggled as she typed. "When's the date?" 

"Tomorrow night. I'm taking her to Arkadia. Think it's too much?" she asked unsure. 

"Of course not. That's really nice Lexa." she said finally finishing off with her work on the computer. "And listen I know you might feel a little nervous that you might get invested in this girl but it's not a big deal. Just have fun." 

"That's what I was thinking. I don't know it's just nerves I guess." she said deciding to open her email. 

"That's completely normal and if things go to shit you can just send me a text and I'll call pretending I have an emergency. Be sure to put me on speaker though." Anya offered. 

Lexa grinned and put her palm to her forehead as she noticed Luna had sent her some contracts to review. Lexa squinted at the lines in the email. "I'll be sure to remember that An, thanks. I gotta go, Luna just sent some work for me." 

"Okay boo. Keep me posted!" she said. 

"Alright bye" Lexa said as she hung up and sent the attachments to print. 

 

_____

 

"Dr. Griffin there's a call for you." said Harper. 

"Sorry Harper but as of an hour and thirteen minutes ago, I am officially off." The blonde replied with an exhale. She looked at Harper jealously, her ward had been calm all day. Clarke had noticed with envy that she was catching up on her charts before the blonde was hauled in to assist in another fundoplication this morning. 

"You've been on for an extra hour and thirteen minutes?" Harper asked. 

"I'm an attending surgeon. You bet your ass I've been here overtime." It wasn't uncommon for Clarke to stay at the hospital for over 12 hours. Her house was empty so she didn't really have anything to go home to. She didn't even have house plants. Her house was where plants went to die. 

"Right. Well lucky for you this call isn't for more work." she said handing over the object. 

"Who is it?" Clarke asked. 

"Sounds like your admirer." Harper grinned. 

"Why didn't you lead with that?" she said grabbing the phone. 

 

"This is Dr. Griffin." She tried to answer the phone as seriously as possible. 

"Goodnight Dr. Griffin." Lexa said smoothly. 

"You have excellent timing Ms. Woods." she said trying to imitate her tone. 

"I thought I said you could call me Lexa." the lawyer parried. 

"And I thought I told you, you could call me Clarke." the blonde countered. 

"I prefer Dr. Griffin." Lexa admitted. 

"Why?" Clarke asked. 

"I like how it sits on my tongue." she confessed. 

Clarke's eyes widened as she blushed for what she felt like the millionth time since Lexa introduced sweet talking into her life. 

"Right. Oh." she stuttered. "Thank you for the flowers by the way, and the card was quite cute." She said eyeing the arrangement, the spotted orchids were her favorite. The card was cream with a red inhaler on the front with 'You take my breath away.' Inside it read 'Can't wait for dinner. -Lexa'

"I was hoping you'd like it." She could hear the smile in her voice. She forgot to ask what card Raven had chosen. 

"I did. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. Been a busy shift today." 

"Evidently. This kinda hasn't been the first time I've tried to reach you." she admitted. 

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm sure Dr. Harper is tired of me." 

"I'm sure she isn't. Your voice is too pretty to get tired of." Clarke tried. 

Lexa grinned from her side of the phone. 

"Are you still on for listening to my pretty voice tomorrow night?" Lexa asked 

"Of course. I was going to ask you what I should wear."

"Whatever makes you comfortable Clarke," she clicked. "I'm sure you'd be beautiful in anything." 

"I just don't want to be overdressed." Clarke smiled. She had been skeptical as to how her sweet-talker-- the sweet-talker would expect to sweep her off her feet at the bar Fox overheard she would be taking her. 

"Well you can't go wrong with a casual dress right?" Lexa offered. "I'm sure your legs must be tired of being under scrub pants all the time." 

"True, but that would just give you an excuse to see my legs." Clarke quirked a brow. 

"I won't deny that I'd enjoy the view. Like I said, whatever makes you comfortable." 

"I guess we'll see then." Clarke teased. "Should I meet you at Grounders?"

"How did you know I was taking you to Grounders?" Lexa asked, grinning at the fact that her plan had worked. 

"A little fox might have passed the message." she said. 

"Then I'll meet you outside." Lexa said. 

"I'll be the one in the dress.. showing some leg." Clarke added. 

"Sounds great." Lexa grinned. "Are you headed home now? It's pretty late." Lexa noticed looking at her own watch. She was reviewing her paperwork. 

"I am. This is pretty normal for me actually. I'm surprised you're still up." She said playing with the phone cord.

"Got some contracts emailed to me so I've been working as well." Lexa said pushing her round Rayban eyeglasses back up her nose. 

"You should call it a night. Especially since you had such an eventful morning." 

"Now that I've heard your voice I think I'll be able to sleep in fact." Lexa flirted. 

"And because they're the doctor's orders." the blonde added. 

"Of course Clarke. Have a good night." Lexa replied smoothly. 

Clarke couldn't help biting her lip to the rasp in Lexa's voice. 

"Goodnight Lexa." she turned around to a gaping Harper. 

"Goodnight Clarke." she clicked before hanging up. 

"Damn Clarke. Can't wait till you get home to flirt? That's the hospital's phone." she teased. 

"I wasn't flirting! She was doing all the flirting." 

"Your tone says otherwise. Don't think I didn't see you playing with your hair and the phone cord." she accused. 

"She can't even see me." Clarke defended. 

"Does it matter? It's past midnight and she's got you flushed and biting your lip. I wasn't born yesterday." 

"I'm going home." Clarke said clearly losing the argument. 

"Try not to trip on those weak knees!" Harper called after her as she went to get her flowers to take with her.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she headed for the elevator. She was tired, having spent hours on her feet- her Fitbit goal going off from 10:24 AM. Regardless, she couldn't help but bite her lip one more time thinking of Lexa's unabashed flirting. That girl was something else. She couldn't imagine what was in store for her at Grounders. She had nothing against bars but she had been hoping she and Lexa would have a quiet space to talk especially considering the mouth the lawyer had on her. She hadn't known she liked sweet-talk so much till Lexa laid such a heavy dose on her. 

Part of Clarke was also nervous. As she made her way home she thought about which dress she would wear with which shoes. She got into her apartment, put her flowers in a vase and put the card in a drawer. She went straight to shower afterwards to wash off her shift. She didn't go out on dates that much. She had been in a relationship just two years prior to a "dickhead" as Octavia called him who worked briefly at the hospital as a nurse. The two hadn't worked out very well considering he had a serious inferiority complex though Clarke never once lorded her position over him. She shook her head deciding to keep those thoughts to the back of her mind as she focused on her future date with Lexa Woods. 

She got into bed, fresh from the shower in her pajamas. Her bones feeling heavy but her cheeks feeling light. She fell face first into the pillows, closing her eyes and imagining her date with the lawyer. On the other end, Lexa had just cozied up in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a goofy smile on her face. She put her glasses on her bedside table and turned off her lamp closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep trying to name the exact shade of pink that Clarke's cheeks turned when she blushed.


	5. Festivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke have dinner at Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry I forgot to post this chapter last night like I promised. I was studying and it slipped my mind completely. Forgive me lovelies <3 Leave me comments if you do.. kudos are always welcome. Enjoy!

Clarke waited outside in the chilly air. She noted the goosebumps on her skin and regretted not bringing a jacket. She wasn't sure having her hair up in a loose low bun was a good idea either but she liked the way free tendrils would frame her face. It wasn't her fault. She was wearing a casual, deep blue cocktail dress with short lace sleeves. She'd be damned if she allowed a jacket to get in the way of how hot she looked.

She was starting to debate the value of how good she looked considering the sudden current of breeze that licked at her calves. She pulled out her phone, about to search for Lexa's number to tell her she was going inside when she noticed a pair of brilliant headlights. A sleek black Audi R8 pulled up beside her. The window lowering slowly. The driver leaned over the leather seats.

"Good evening Miss." 

"Good evening." Clarke replied. 

"Is it my imagination or are you 'showing leg'?" the driver said pointing down towards the end of her dress. 

Clarke looked down to her legs, taking a second to look at her heels before looking up. 

"It would appear so." she answered. 

"Looks like you need a ride then." 

"I'm meeting someone here actually." Clarke said. 

"He's a lucky guy." the driver commented. 

"Girl, actually." she corrected. 

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Lexa would it?" the driver asked. 

"It is in fact." the driver stepped out of the car and walked around the hood. 

"Then I guess I'm the lucky girl." she said. Stopping in front of Clarke with her hands behind her back. 

 

Clarke felt a smile stretch across her face as she took in the brunette standing in front of her. She was wearing a loose black romper with a neat black blazer. Her hair delicately flowed down her back in waves parted to the side to show her face. The glow of the headlights behind her adding to her entrance. 

"You clean up pretty well Ms. Woods." she commented with a blush and looking away.

"I do my best. You on the other hand... You look gorgeous." the brunette said looking straight into blue eyes. 

"Thank you Lexa." she said. Feeling the warmth in her cheeks for too long. 

Lexa put out her hand. Clarke looked at it confused as she took it and was led to the car.

"I don't mean to be controlling or anything but the entrance is over there." she motioned towards the door of the bar. 

"Oh we're not going in there." Lexa said opening the door. She looked down at Clarke, ignoring the building behind them completely. As if she was making sure the doctor got into the car as delicately as possible. 

"And where do you think you're taking me?" Clarke asked as she slowly sat down.

"Just trust me Clarke." she sighed with a smile and closed the door. 

As she got back into the driver's seat she met a curious stare.

"What?" Lexa said clearly amused with the blonde's confusion. 

Clarke shrugged. "Where're you taking me? You said Grounders."

"I didn't say we were going to Grounders." Lexa said honestly, putting on her seat-belt. "Belt up." she said with a light tap on Clarke's thigh. 

The doctor clicked in her belt ignoring the tingle from the small contact. 

"Yes you did." Clarke insisted as she noticed the girl putting the car in drive. 

"I said I'd meet you outside Grounders. Not that we were going in." she corrected as they took off staring straight ahead. A smirk beginning to twitch at the corner of her lips. 

Clarke did a tiny shake of her head and blinked. The brunette had a point. Damn that mouth of hers and her strategic use of words. 

"You think after all I've been through to ask you out, I was going to take you to a bar?" Lexa asked gently. 

Clarke giggled, looking out the window as they turned a corner. 

"I didn't think about it that way." Clarke said noticing Lexa's smile. "Where are we going then?" 

"You'll see." Lexa said tapping the touch screen in between them. 

Bobby Caldwell's 'What You Won't Do For Love" came in a gentle crescendo from the speakers at the back as they drove to Arkadia. 

 

When they arrived Lexa got out of the car and Clarke watched her walk over to her side to open the door. She held out her hand to help her out then shut the door behind her. 

"Thank you." Clarke said. 

"Of course." Lexa said blinking slowly with a nod. 

She flung the keys to the valet boy. 

"Take her for a spin and you'll be cuffed before you can say sorry." Lexa threatened. 

"Yes ma'am." the boy said with widened eyes. 

 

"Bit harsh there don't you think?" Clarke commented with a giggle. 

"It's a long story." Lexa smiled. 

"Can't wait to hear it." the blonde said genuinely intrigued. 

They approached the podium and spoke to the man standing behind it. 

"Good Evening Madam, do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Yes, Alexandria Woods." she replied in a business tone. 

Clarke's eyebrows scrunched down. She hadn't heard Lexa's tone change that way before. 

"Of course Ms. Woods." 

"Thanks Arnold." she said with a wink. 

"I have to stay in character Ms. Woods." he smiled. 

"Right." she said straightening herself up. "Thank you sir." 

Clarke watched the exchange carefully, noting that Lexa hadn't let go of her hand since she helped her out of the car. 

Arnold pulled out their seats for them and they both sat together at the table. They were close enough for their feet to touch Lexa noted. Clarke took in the surroundings while a waiter came over and poured water in their glasses. The candlelight in between them gave a soft glow to the white linens and danced on the silverware. It also did wonders as it glowed against Lexa's skin, lighting her eyes and allowing those high cheekbones to cast shadows. There was soft music coming from the corner band who all had slight smiles on their faces as they played the jazz that set the mood. Lexa stole a glance at her, watching the blonde's gorgeous profile as she took in the band who she couldn't even hear playing. She took in Clarke's light makeup, her hair looked amazing in the low bun, she wanted to reach out and put a loose strand behind the blonde's ear. She couldn't help but follow the line from the back of Clarke's ear down to her neck, imagining what it would be like to glide her tongue down to the blonde's peeking collar bones. She cursed the dress Clarke was wearing, it covered her cleavage in lace and went across her shoulders as sleeves. Those scrubs were sexy in their own way but they really hid Clarke's well endowed chest and Lexa wasn't sure how to feel about it. It was a nice surprise really but she wished she had a better warn-- she stopped herself before she could think any further. Feeling a little warm, she picked up her glass gracefully taking a sip. The waitor leaned slightly to Clarke's side as he pulled the pitcher upright and pulled out a small menu.

"Good Evening Mrs. Woods, my name is Richard and I will be your waiter today. Would you like to take a look at the wine selection?" 

Lexa slightly choked on her water before Clarke answered. 

"Actually that's Ms. Woods," she said pointing to Lexa, "but I'd love to." she said brushing the implication off with a smirk and taking the menu he handed her. 

"I'm so sorry Ms. Woods." he said with tense shoulders toward Lexa. He scrunched his eyebrows in worry as if though Lexa would smack him upside his head. 

"That's quite fine. Thank you." she said evenly. "Allow Dr. Griffin some time to ponder the selection, I'll let you know when she's ready." she said without looking at him. 

"Of course Ms. Woods." he said as he walked to the corner near another table where he could see her if she signaled for him. 

Clarke took note of 'that tone' again before looking up to Lexa. 

"Sorry about him marrying us." Lexa smiled. 

"It's fine really." she grinned taking a sip of her water and meeting Lexa's gaze. 

"See anything you like?" the brunette asked. 

"What?"

"The wine." Lexa said leaning forward, still looking her straight in the eyes. 

"Oh right. I'm thinking the Montoya Cabernet sounds nice?" she recovered. 

"I do appreciate a Napa Valley wine." Lexa said looking at her own menu. Quickly glancing up at Clarke from under incredibly long dark eyelashes. 

"Great. But before you go ahead and call over the waiter you frightened with your business tone, why don't you tell me the story that goes with the valet?"

"My business tone?" Lexa questioned. 

"Yes that tone you use that scares everyone." still smiling. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said amusedly. 

"We'll get back to that, but let's hear the story first." Clarke said taking another sip from her water. 

"I think we should order first." Lexa suggested as she signaled the waiter. "I don't want him to interrupt us with more of his ineptitude." 

The brunette's smile disappeared as soon as he got close enough to see her. 

"We'll take the Montoya Cabernet." she said flipping a page in the menu. 

"Excellent choice Ms. Woods, may I recommend the braised beef short ribs to pair with your wine?" he offered hesitantly. He seemed to got his mojo back. 

"Clarke?" she said looking up at her.

"Sounds yummy." she confirmed. 

"We'll have it. Try not to take too long. Dr. Griffin has been on her feet all day and it would make me unhappy to keep her waiting." she said looking straight at the waiter as she handed him the closed menu. 

"Of course Ms. Woods, I'll have the chefs place your order on priority." he said swiftly avoiding direct eye contact. "I'll fetch the wine." he added before scurrying away. 

"Oh my God, stop that! You're gonna make him have a heart attack!" Clarke scolded with wide eyes a slight smirk. It was hard to be serious when she could see the amusement on Lexa's lips. There was a mischievous glint in her clear green eyes. Those eyes that she noticed were hazel weren't they... with little flecks of black in them...

"If he can't handle instruction then he's in the wrong trade Clarke." she joked, snapping Clarke back to reality. 

The waiter returned with a serving cart and a linen draped over his arm. Vapor rolled off the bottle of Cabernet as he uncorked it. 

"Ms. Woods, the head chef sent some complimentary hors d'oeuvres while you wait for your entree." he said uncovering a platter of pesto tortellini skewers. 

"It smells delicious. Send him my thanks." she said as he placed them in near the middle of the table. 

"I love pesto." said Clarke, closing her eyes as she took in a smell. 

 

Lexa would make sure to leave a good tip for the pesto. 

 

Both ladies tried the appetizers and reveled the flavor of each bite. It was fantastic. 

"So." Clarke said putting down her wine glass. "The story."

"Right," Lexa said staring at the flickering candle between them. 

 

"Well, I used to come here a lot when I was younger with my parents and I even came for my graduation dinner. As it turns out my dad had planned to give me my birthday present after when we were going to leave. It was an old Acura that had was sort of symbolic in my family." she recounted. "My dad chose to give it to me as a lesson to teach me that I you have to work for what you want because the world will only provide the basics for you. As much as I appreciated the wisdom of course I was pretty psyched about my new shitty car." she grinned as Clarke stifled a giggle. 

"Anyway my dad gets a call as we're about to leave and gets the news that the valet took my birthday present for a joy ride and totalled it before I even got to see the thing." 

"Oh no!" Clarke gasped after taking a sip of wine. 

"I know right?" Lexa says. 

"Anyway so my Dad being as angry as he is decides to sue because it was 'just plain unprofessional' as he put it and of course the car was unsalvagable." she continued. 

"Was the valet boy okay?" Clarke interrupted. 

"Of course, he got out of the car before it hit the lamp post and then flipped off the roadway." she said. 

"Oh okay. Continue. Sorry." Clarke said feeling the wine swim against her tongue. 

"So my Dad sues and we get compensation, the valet was fired but the reputation of the restaurant was somewhat damaged. So we came back to reconcile so the owners knew that we weren't trying to hurt their business but that we were just mad about what the valet boy did." She took a quick sip of wine as Clarke munched on another skewer. 

"Luckily they were completely fine with it and they were upset that it happened as well since they had come to know us so well from our frequent dinners. They've been treating us nicely ever since. Especially considering we always book them food for any of the firm's functions. The story I guess still goes around the employees and I noticed how the newbies treat me like their walking on eggshells." Lexa finished with a shrug.

"So you use that reputation to keep frightening the employees?" Clarke accused. 

"I like to keep them in line. Especially considering that's my baby outside." she referred to her car. 

"Your baby huh?" 

"Oh definitely, that wasn't a gift. I earned that car." she said raising her wine glass to her lips. 

"Did you?" Clarke asked with a quirk in her brow. She was beginning to let her gaze linger to the brunette's lips for a little too long. Probably the wine. Just the wine. 

"Yes. I did." Lexa noticed her gaze. "I work hard for what I want." 

"We have that in common." the doctor commented grinning with her wine glass pressed gently against her cheek as she leaned on her elbow. Definitely the wine. 

They were interrupted by Richard bringing their meals. 

"Ms. Woods, your meal." He uncapped the shining silver platters and set the braised short ribs in front of them each. 

"Thank you Richard." Clarke said and the boy blushed. 

"Yes, that would be all." Lexa quickly added so the boy quickly topped their glasses up and left. 

 

The girls continued their meal. Allowing the wine to loosen them up. Every so often a blush would rise on either of their cheeks and a hand would graze over the other's. At one point they were leaning close, giggling as their fingers played with one another. Lexa learned that Clarke had chosen medicine because she loved the idea of helping people with her knowledge ever since she was a child. Science was her favorite subject and she was quite sociable among her friends. Lexa shared that she liked law because she believed in protecting people and the integrity of justice like her father had taught her. She was a quiet child who reveled in strange things. Clarke smiled endearingly when the brunette told her how she had a rock garden and collected marbles. Lexa couldn't help but be taken with how Clarke's eyelashes would brush against the apples of her cheeks when she laughed and looked up at her. Clarke couldn't help but feel warmth pool low in her stomach when Lexa would smirk at her before she even said something sweet in that raspy voice of hers. 

 

_______

 

When their meal ended Lexa left a nice enough tip for Richard and they left in Lexa's Audi, after she inspected it first of course. Clarke rolled her eyes the boy's shoulder's tensed when Lexa went around the car. She couldn't help staring at Lexa's ass when she bent over to inspect the windshield though. Was that on purpose? What's going on here. 

Clarke had expected the night to be over but Lexa had insisted she had one last stop. 

They arrived at a building that Lexa used a key card to get into. It couldn't have been the firm since there wasn't a sign outside or anything to say so. They got in and Lexa gently intertwined her fingers with the blonde's before heading to the elevator. 

"This is my Dad's old building. He was planning to demolish it and sell the land but I begged him for it." she said as they headed up in the elevator. 

"So he gave you a building?" Clarke asked. She didn't care what the explanation was. The rich orange light reflecting in the elevator was bouncing off Lexa's wavy curls in a way that made her look like an angel. 

"If I win my next three cases then he will. If not I'll have to start over from scratch until I get a full fifty straight streak." she said. Lexa was proud to be able to say how well her case record was building since she started practicing. 

"That's a lot of work." Clarke said as the elevator doors were about to open. 

"Close your eyes." Lexa said standing and turning in front of her.

The blonde did as she was told and Lexa guided her onto the rooftop holding both hands.

"Okay now open." she said and Clarke gasped. 

The roof had an breath-taking view of the city. The lights from the nightlife glowed from below and onto them. In the distance you could hear the car horns and sirens turning. The way the city lights connected like veins in to the heart made Clarke's own heart beat fast. The wine they had had earlier combined with the chill of the rooftop air made her shiver. 

"This is my favorite view of the city." Lexa said shrugging out of her blazer. 

"It's amazing." Clarke whispered. 

The brunette placed the blazer on Clarke's shoulders noticing her tiny tremors. 

"You looked cold." she said without looking at her. Clarke could have sworn she say a light shade of pink stain the brunette's cheeks. 

"My fingers are freezing." she said holding them out for Lexa to feel. 

Lexa pressed her own hands over Clarke's sandwiching them between her own. 

"They are." she whispered looking Clarke straight in the eyes before bringing their hands up close to her mouth and breathing out hot air to make them warm. 

Clarke stared completely transfixed by the feeling of the brunette's lips barely grazing against her hands. Lexa looked up at her and Clarke gently separated her hands and then framed Lexa's face before pulling her in and crashing their lips together. 

Lexa's wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist, pulling them closer. For warmth of course. 

Clarke couldn't believe how soft Lexa's lips felt against her own as they smacked against one another. Lexa's heart was slamming in her chest as she felt Clarke's tongue slip in and brush against the inside corner of her mouth. Clarke shifted her head to the side a little to get a better angle and Lexa felt dizzy. 

Clarke threaded her fingers in Lexa's brown tresses and before they knew it Lexa had her pinned against the wall. Her knee in between the blonde's legs pressing not so discreetly against Clarke's center. 

Lexa started to slow down the kiss even though she could have sworn she heard Clarke whimper when she pressed her knee between her legs. 

"You're..." Lexa swallowed. "A really good kisser." she rasped. Her eyes were still closed. 

Clarke laughed lightly, "You're not too bad yourself." Damn that sexy rasp. The blonde waited for Lexa to open her eyes. 

"I don't want to be too forward Clarke." Lexa said, she opened, her focus shifting between Clarke's eyes to her lips. The same lips she had been attacking two seconds ago. The same lips she had enjoyed* attacking two seconds ago. 

"I understand." She said shutting her eyes. She really didn't want to. She really wanted Lexa to be forward. To be really really forward. Fifth gear forward. 

"Then I'll take you home?" Lexa offered though she hadn't moved an inch. 

"Yeah okay." she whispered. 

Lexa gave her a quick peck that turned into a smooth push and pull kiss between the two of them before pulling away. She dislodged her knee and let Clarke stand on wobbly knees. 

 

_______

 

The two ladies walked hand in hand toward's Clarke's door. She lived in her parent's old house. They lived in Rhode Island but they didn't want to sell the old place. 

"Well. This is me." Clarke said looking at the door and then back to Lexa. 

"This is you." she echoed as they stood on top of the two steps to the door. 

"Would you like to come in?" Clarke asked. 

"I wish I could but I can't trust myself with you looking that sexy. Especially when we've already kissed." Lexa confessed scratching the back of her neck. 

Clarke grinned letting her head fall forward. 

"You're a lady and I respect that Lexa. I was just going to offer a nightcap." she justified. 

"And so are you. You shouldn't be offering nightcaps to women who's thighs have been between your legs." the brunette said leaning close to her. 

"I was trying to be polite." Clarke said getting even closer. Lexa saw her focus shift to her lips for a second before going back to her eyes and closed the last distance between them. 

The kiss was lighter. Only lips gently exchanging positions with one another. A goodbye kiss but one that punctuated the evening instead of leaving them both sexually frustrated. They let go with a soft smack and their faces flushed. 

"I had a really nice time Lexa." Clarke said honestly. 

"As did I." she replied. "I'll call you?" she asked, letting go of one of Clarke's hands lazily stepping away from her. 

"I'd like that." Clarke said.

"Goodnight Dr. Griffin." she said letting go the other hand, her body half facing her. 

"Goodnight Ms. Woods." Clarke said opening her door. 

She watched Lexa get in her car. It roared to life before taking off. Finally she went inside and closed the door, leaning and sliding down against it biting her lip the entire way down. It was then she noticed she still had on Lexa's blazer, the girl's perfume caressing her or was it cologne? Whatever it was, it was thick and overwhelming. She brought it up to her nose before getting up and heading to her room. 

The brunette on the other hand was cruising home with a satisfied grin on her face. She got to her apartment and practically floated upstairs to her room where she stripped and fell into bed. Maybe it was the wine that had her so incredibly loopy. She brought her fingertips up to where Clarke last was. Noting the tingling in her lips as she closed her eyes. She quickly grabbed her phone and texted Clarke. 

 

Unknown number: Got in safe. Thanks again for tonight. I had an amazing time with you. 

Clarke grinned from under her covers.

Dr. Griffin: I had an amazing time as well. You're quite the charmer ;) 

Sexy Lexi: I wish you didn't kiss so good though :/ 

Dr. Griffin: Why?

Sexy Lexi: I won't be able to sleep with that on my mind. 

Dr. Griffin: Imagine if you'd come in for that nightcap.

Sexy Lexi: Jesus. Next time. Definitely. 

Dr. Griffin: I look forward to it.

Sexy Lexi. As do I.. Goodnight Clarke. 

Dr. Griffin: Goodnight Lexa. 

 

____________


	6. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's up to her own mischief. Lexa and Clarke have an evening alone. Things happen.

Raven cut her eyes to the corner where Lexa was. She was doing it again. Giggling into her phone as she texted she-knows-who on her phone.

It wasn't that big a deal. She liked seeing Lexa happy but she was trying to study. It had been a week since the girls went on their date and Lexa had been acting like a 15 year old boob from then. 

"You know I don't mind you doing that but I'm trying to study here." Raven said still focusing on her haphazard working. This problem was shit. 

"Oh." Lexa said snapping out of it with wide innocent eyes. "Sorry Rae."

Raven smirked as the other girl went to her room. She usually asked Lexa to study in her apartment for the quiet. It was Saturday. Lexa would usually read over some case files and the apartment would be peaceful.Today however she was causing quite the racket with whatever she was texting Clarke -and she knew it was Clarke. Luna was funny but she couldn't make Lexa bite her lip with a work text. It irritated her the way Lexa's eyes went wide for one text before locking the screen, pressing the phone to her chest and taking a breath. Fuck homework. 

Raven grabbed her own phone. Deciding to text a certain brunette.

-

Reyes: Are you tired now?

Tightbutt: What are you talking about?

Reyes: You've been up and down my mind all day. I'm asking if you're tired so you can take a break and I can study.

Fox rolled her eyes at the text before typing a reply.

Tightbutt: Put down the phone and study Raven.

Reyes: Mmm I love it when you instruct me.

Tightbutt: Stop that. I'm at work.

Reyes: Mm more instruction. Please Sara.

Tightbutt: Raven.

Reyes: Maybe if you spank me, I'll be quiet.

Tightbutt: ...

Tightbutt: Raven please... and stop calling me Sara. 

Reyes: You weren't complaining last night.

Fox's blush spread to her whole face.

Tightbutt: Watch it Reyes or it won't happen again.

Reyes: Sorry Fox... pick you up at 7?

Fox grinned.

Tightbutt: 7. Be on time.

-

The latina smiled to herself before almost jumping out of her seat at the sound of Lexa's voice right at her ear. 

"Don't study too hard Rae." she laughed at the engineer's jolt. 

"Whatthefuck." she cursed under her breath with tense shoulders. "I thought you stopped the Ninja Lexa thing." she complained over her shoulder, trying to cover the blush on her face. 

"Once a ninja always a ninja." Lexa said seriously. "I thought I was distracting you with my messaging." the lawyer said crossing her arms. 

"For your information, I was studying." she emphasized. "and your messaging was distracting me.. then you left then I couldn't focus... so I decided to send a quick text and now I'm back to my work." 

"Yeah you look quite ready to focus on your work." Lexa quipped noting Raven's dazed eyes. 

"I am." the girl insisted. "Ready to get back at it."

"Ready to get back at your work or the girl your texting?" Lexa tried with a smile. It wasn't not often Raven was on the uncomfortable side of teasing inquiry. She enjoyed the wide-eyed look she was getting from the engineer. "What's her name?" 

"None of your business." Raven says looking at her work. 

Lexa looked at Raven, a smirk playing at her lips at the girl's obvious discomfort with the conversation. She was watching her cross out lines of work and start over. 

"You know for every good reason to tell a lie there's a better reason to tell the truth." she sat up, looking at Raven seriously. 

"Oh my God Lexa don't give me that lawyer-tone shit." Raven said exasperatedly as Lexa burst into laughter. 

 

There was a beat of silence till the engineer finally broke. 

 

"Her name is Fox, she's the nurse from the hospital where they took you after you choked." she continued watching Lexa from the corner of her eyes.

"Fox?! The grumpy one?!" Lexa said completely surprised and amused at the same time. 

"She's not grumpy, not to me anyway." Raven mumbled. 

"Oh I see, that's why Lincoln hasn't seen you spend the last couple nights at home." she said with wide eyes.

"He-- I didn't-- It was--" Raven stuttered. 

"Fox right? Easy there champ." Lexa said using this moment to her full advantage. 

"Don't you have some sexts to send??" Raven said looking straight at Lexa. 

Moment over. 

"We don't sext." Lexa said lowly, she got up to get herself a glass of water. 

"Oh really? So I didn't see you over there practically salivating at your phone? Does she send you pictures too??" Raven pressed mercilessly. 

"Like I said. We don't and I would never." she said avoiding eye contact. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the lying thing going huh?" Raven said, confidence restored. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I've got a couple things to do that don't involve being interrogated while I work. Sheesh!" 

The engineer packed her things and set off for the door. Lexa still grinned when she left. Raven enjoyed making everyone the subject of attention when it came to romantic pursuits but when the light shone back on her, she was just as much a dork as Lexa. The only difference being that she was damn good at flipping the light back... and making dramatic exits. The brunette was about to call Raven back when her phone sounded. 

Dr. Griffin: Like I said, wouldn't be too bad if you came up for a nightcap this time. 

Lexa bit her lip before replying.

Sexy Lexi: You make me want to skip the date and just go to your place instead ;)

Dr. Griffin: I don't see why not. I mean, other than the fact that I don't cook. 

Sexy Lexi: Doesn't sound that bad to me.. How about it?

Dr. Griffin: What about the food? 

Sexy Lexi: I can make you dinner.. maybe add in a movie while we're at it?

Dr. Griffin: So you want to play house? 

Lexa laughed lightly before texting her reply. 

Sexy Lexi: I wouldn't say that I was just trying to make things more comfortable. I know how hard you work.. 

Clarke was touched by the lawyer's consideration. She did have a particularly tough week and going out would mean she had to spend additional time on her feet (not that she minded if she'd be with Lexa). She did have to admit, having Lexa over at her house meant she didn't have to worry about dressing up so much and she didn't mind having Lexa in her kitchen or Lexa on her sofa... Lexa on her bed--- 

Dr. Griffin: You know what, that sounds great. Can you come by around 7:30? Slow day at the hospital so I'll be leaving early. 

Sexy Lexi: Sounds great then. See you then Doc. 

Dr. Griffin: Can't wait. 

 

\------

 

Lexa ignored the sweat in her palms as she pulled up to Clarke's house. She steadied herself against the steering wheel and pulled out her inhaler from the glove box and put it in her jacket pocket. 

"No choking tonight." She insisted to herself. 

She shut her eyes and leaned back trying to relax in her seat. 

"You got this. You're gonna go in there, cook the pants off this girl and show her why this was a great idea." she told herself. 

She nodded to herself before picking up the bottle of wine she brought and the bag of groceries. She heading towards the house before stopping at the door. She was nervous. This would be the first time she would be in Clarke's house. They had seen each other since their date but just for coffee and a couple other quick 'hello's. Before she could over think, she took out her inhaler, took a quick puff and rang the doorbell. She rocked back on her heels once before the door opened and she saw Clarke answer the door. 

"Hey!" Clarke said lightly. "You look nice." she smiled. 

Lexa grinned "Goodnight, thank you. I brought wine." She said lifted the bottle up for examination. 

"Payment accepted." Clarke said in a low tone. "Come on in." she opened the door and moved aside so the brunette could pass. 

Lexa stepped in and set the wine and brown bag on a small table at the entrance before feeling two hands settle on her shoulders from behind. Clarke tiptoed so her lips were at the other girl's ear. 

"Can I take your jacket?" she said. 

Lexa was glad she was behind her because she was pretty sure her eyes were bugging out of her head only adding to the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. Clarke noted the pink she saw coloring the tips of the girls ears. 

"Of course." she said shrugging out of the long black coat that she was sure was close to baking her now. Clarke was delighted to find a baseball tee with dark blue sleeves underneath. It made the lawyer look laid back. She admired her dark wash jeans as well, trying her best to avoid the swell of Lexa's ass in them. 

When Lexa turned around she almost lost her breath when she noticed Clarke's outfit. She had on a loose white button-up blouse tucked in the front of light blue, high-waist shorts. The blouse gave her a peak at her cleavage and her shorts exposed long creamy legs that Lexa wanted hitched up and wrapped around her. 

"You look ... comfy." Lexa said, clearing her throat. 

"I like loose clothes and I usually only wear shorts at home." she confessed, going to the kitchen. 

Lexa slipped out of her boots before she quickly followed. She didn't want to bring dirt in. Clarke's kitchen was spacious, it was arranged in an 'L' shape where the fridge was next to the sink on the shorter end. The stove was on the other end with granite counter space in the middle. Cabinets lined the top and bottom and there was a toaster and blender parked next the stove. It was enough space for one person to cook and there was an island with granite as well in the center where the host could entertain. 

Clarke had poured them some wine while Lexa took in the space. There was soft music playing in the background. She recognized the "La Belle Musique" playlist with a soft smile. She was holding the two glasses with a smirk on her face and Lexa gripped the bag in her arms a little tighter. That smirk was way too suggestive in that outfit. 

"You didn't have to take off your shoes." Clarke said looking down at Lexa's socks as the girl approached the counter space on the island and set the bag down. The socks were teal with burgundy and black stripes. "Nice socks though." 

Lexa wiggled her toes. "Thanks. I didn't want to bring any dirt in especially since you're barefoot." 

"So considerate." Clarke said, stepping close to her. So close that their toes touched. Clarke stepped on the brunette's feet gently, looking straight into green eyes the whole time. Lexa felt her heart slamming against her ribs before Clarke raised a glass to her. 

"Wine?" she offered. 

"Yes, thank you." Lexa said blushing as she grabbed the glass. 

"Thanks for coming." Clarke said offering her glass up to clink against Lexa's. 

"Thanks for having me." Lexa said before they both took a sip. 

Clarke moved from the energy charged bubble she created before going to the counter. Lexa moved over to the sink to wash her hands hoping the warmth in her cheeks would go away. 

"So what's cookin' good lookin'?" she said as she sat down on one of the bar stools under the counter of the island. 

"Sushi?" she questioned. 

"Oh my God. I love sushi." she said, watching Lexa take out all the ingredients and a long porcelain pitcher. 

"What's that?" she asked pointing with her index finger. 

"Sake." Lexa said as she pulled out the bamboo rolling sheet. "I wasn't sure if you'd want any so that's why I brought the moscato." she said sheepishly. 

"You shoulda said! I wouldn't have opened it!" Clarke said "I like sake with my sushi." 

"It's no biggie. We can start with the moscato and have the sake when we eat." 

"Ms. Woods are you trying to get me drunk in my own house?" Clarke accused. 

"Dr. Griffin I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to do." Lexa said while taking a sip. 

"Well...I'm not working tomorrow." Clarke said looking around and then to Lexa.

"Neither am I." the brunette returned, capturing the doctor's gaze. 

They eyed each other for a long time before Lexa broke. 

"I need a cutting board and a knife please." she said. 

"Yes ma'am." Clarke said getting up to get them. Lexa took out the rest of vegetables and 

She handed Lexa her tools and the brunette began her work. 

"So.. were you kidding when you said you don't cook?" Lexa asked switching her focus from the cutting board to Clarke's gaze. 

"Who's making us dinner right now?" she asked with a giggle watching her peel a cucumber. 

"Right. Is it too time consuming?" Lexa asked honestly cutting the cucumbers into strips. 

"Nah, I can't make ice." Clarke admitted shamelessly. 

Lexa laughed. "Wooooow. I've never known anyone who lacked that much skill." she said, starting to fillet the salmon in smaller pieces. 

"My hands are skilled in other ways." she said watching Lexa still her knife before pressing down again. 

"Like in surgery?" Lexa asked trying to cover up her slight lapse. 

"I wasn't going to say that but yes. That too." Clarke said grinning. 

Lexa quirked her brow trying not to think too hard about what that implied. She focused on slicing the tuna before looking at Clarke. She was stunned to find the blonde staring straight at her, the apples of her cheeks were tinged with a soft pink that Lexa had come to adore. 

"Do you want avocado?" she said gently. 

"Yes." Clarke said. 

\------

Clarke was laughing with her head thrown back. Lexa had just finished telling her the story of how she used to walk around with a toy skeleton in an empty peanut butter jar. They were sitting on the floor near the coffee table where half empty dishes of soy sauce were set. Their empty plates were littered with grains of sticky rice and abandoned pieces of ginger. They were facing each other, sides leaning against the bottom of the couch. 'Salt' playing from Netflix while on mute since they had began talking. 

"I just don't understand why?" Clarke said covering her mouth. 

"It just made sense at the time. I can't explain." Lexa giggled, pouring herself some more sake. 

"This is amazing by the way." Clarke said gesturing to the food. 

"I'm glad you liked it. I figured something quick and easy would be nice for the evening."

"I was nervous you'd make some kind of throw-down dinner so this was a pleasant surprise." Clarke admitted. 

"I can see this schooled you enough, so..." Lexa said. The rice wine allowing her words to glide smoothly off her tongue. 

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. 

"You're pretty confident you know." she said. "I like that." 

Lexa looked up from under her eyelashes to Clarke. She was suddenly aware how close they were and Clarke's pinky reaching out for her own didn't help. 

"I like you." Lexa let slip before she could catch herself. 

Clarke grinned, leaning in. "I like you too."

Lexa closed the rest of the distance and they're lips met, warm and inviting in the middle. Clarke put down her glass and cupped Lexa's cheek while Lexa reached her own behind Clarke's neck to pull her in closer. Soon the room was filled with the sound of smacking lips and soft music, long forgotten still playing in the background. Clarke had had enough of the distance and shifted closer until she was straddling Lexa. The brunette was breathing fast and her hands snaked to the small of Clarke's back where she could feel two dimples at the base of the blonde's spine. Clarke's fingers threaded in brown locks behind Lexa's neck and she slowly started to grind her hips. 

"Mmmf." Lexa moaned as her knees bent upwards. 

Lexa slipped her hands up Clarke's shirt from the back and her one hand stayed on her lower back while the other slowly made it's way up and Lexa felt her breath quicken again when she got to her bra clasp. Clarke in the meanwhile was still attacking Lexa's lips with abandon. She sucked Lexa's tongue and nipped her bottom lip till the brunette had to break for air. Clarke didn't skip a beat as she angled her head and began to lick and suck on Lexa's neck. She kissed a trail up and licked the shell of Lexa's ear before biting the end. It felt too good and she began grinding down harder. 

"Fuck." Lexa hissed. 

"Is this too much for you Ms. Woods?" Clarke whispered, still grinding. 

Lexa gripped the blonde's hips and pushed up against her making Clarke bite down on her shoulder, her blue eyes squeezing shut. She huffed out a breath before Lexa turned her head. 

"Is it for you?" she said against Clarke's neck. 

Clarke had had enough; Lexa was gripping her right, the wine made her feel light and the throb between her legs had become impossible to ignore. She was about to ask Lexa to the bedroom when a loud voice blared in from the front door. 

"CLARKE! I'M HERE! WHA-" The dark haired girl shut up immediately after she noticed Clarke scrambling to get off Lexa's lap. 

"Octavia what the fuck are you doing here?" She said fixing her blouse as she stood up. Lexa on the other hand was still in a daze, she stared up at the intruder with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Her hair was sticking up in some places and her shirt had ridden up slightly from Clarke's grinding. 

"You weren't answering my texts.. I thought something was going on. Evidently I was right." Octavia said leaning to look at Lexa. "Aren'tchya gonna introduce me to your... friend?" 

"Right. Octavia, this is Lexa. Lexa.. Octavia." she said smoothing out her blonde hair. 

Lexa scrambled to stand but her head was spinning. Partly because of the wine (right?) and the rest because of Clarke's magical hips. 

"I see. You guys been drinkin'?" she asked with a smirk. 

"A little." Clarke admitted. "Don't you have some place to be?" 

"Well darling if you had answered my texts you would know why I'm here instead of wherever you're hoping I would be instead." Octavia said. "My apartment's flooded and I came here seeking refuge. I didn't know you had company." 

"What?" Clarke said picking up her phone from the counter (where she had forgot it completely) and scrolling through the messages. She found out that Octavia's story was indeed true and of course the girl had a key since they were practically sisters and she gave her one ages ago. 

"Oh." Clarke resigned. 

"Mhm." Octavia said. "Well I'm gonna go upstairs. It was nice meeting you Lexa." she leaned and waved at Lexa who was gulping down some cold water. 

Lexa quickly put her glass down and swallowed before waving back. 

"Nice meeting you too!" she replied. 

Octavia left the two girls upstairs and Clarke slowly walked over to Lexa who had decided to sit on the couch so she could look civilized. 

"Well. That was-"

"Embarrassing." Lexa supplied with a smile.

"Yea. I'm really sorry. I didn't know she was coming." Clarke apologized. 

"Hey no, it's okay. I've got blue balls now but I should be fine." She said honestly. 

Clarke laughed before straddling Lexa's lap again and giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Me too." she whispered. 

Lexa leaned in again and kissed her before they heard a bump near where the stairs were and the quickly separated. Clarke swore she would kill Octavia for spying on them. 

 

"I should go." Lexa said with a smirk, not budging from under Clarke.

The blonde groaned and Lexa giggled low and sexy and Clarke wanted to murder Octavia more. She leaned in and kissed Lexa again slowly, trying to savor the taste as best as could.

"I'd tell you to stay but I, and now you, know how she is." She sighed.

Lexa looked at her dreamily before leaning in and kissing her again. When they let go Clarke looked at her with upturned eyebrows.

"I mean you could stay..." she thought out loud, kissing Lexa again. "We could just be quiet." she whispered. 

Lexa giggled low again against Clarke's lips. "No, we can't."

Clarke pressed their foreheads together.

"You can't be quiet?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I can but you won't be." The brunette told her.

"God I hate Octavia right now." Clarke groaned.

"Clarke."

"Yeah?"

"If I don't go now.." Lexa trailed off.

"Oh." She noticed she was still on the brunette's lap. "Right." she said as she got off.

They both walked towards the door. Clarke leading Lexa by the hand. Lexa grabbed her coat and slipped it on before Clarke opened the door. When they stood outside the closed front door, Clarke turned to Lexa again.

"Thanks so much for making me dinner. It was really nice."

"Of course." Lexa said. "You're amazing company.. and for what it's worth, even though it didn't end the way I thought it would.. I still had a great time."

"Again, sorry.. next time?" Clarke asked.

"Next time." Lexa grinned.

They kissed once more, trying their best not to make it any more than it should be on a front porch before Lexa made her way lazily down the three front steps.

Clarke watched her drive away again. Thinking about how sexy she was.. again. Ignoring the throb between her legs.. again.

When she got into the house again she noticed a figure heading upstairs. Octavia turned towards her, mouth full with sticky rice on her lip. They stared at one another before Clarke charged forward with all the energy she had pent up in her from what was unfulfilled with Lexa earlier. The dark-haired girl ran screaming with all she had in her and landed on the guestroom bed before she rolled over and put her arms over her face for protection. 

"I'm sorry Clarke!!" she screamed over and over as Clarke smacked her over and over again. It wasn't hard but it didn't make Octavia any less scared. 

"I." smack. "Was." smack. "About." smack. "To get." smack. "Laid!!" smack smack. 

\------

Meanwhile Lexa drove home. Thinking about statistics and case files. She thought about how she was one more case away from the building she wanted from her father. She thought about the sound her car was making. The lights of the city. ANYTHING that would distract her from the ache in between her legs. She'd almost come from the grinding Clarke had punished her with. She was going home heavy, hoping that she could will the ache away. 

She got home, took a cold shower and texted Clarke as soon as her naked ass hit her sheets. 

Sexy Lexi: Home safe. Wishing I brought you with me. 

Clarke smiled at the text but answered quickly seeing she was currently sitting on Octavia, smashing her face into the carpet.

Dr. Griffin: Wishing the same. Glad you're safe. See you tomorrow?

Lexa smiled. An invite for tomorrow? Don't mind if I do. 

Sexy Lexi: Definitely. Goodnight Clarke. 

Clarke smiled before sending the last text for the night. 

Dr. Griffin: Goodnight Lexa. 

 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo sorry about the wait for this one. I was having trouble writing this chapter. Let me know if you like it or not, as always, comments and kudos always welcome.


	7. Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely ladies have different ways of dealing with their sexual frustration. They meet one another's friends. A fun barbecue ensues along with some sexy time for Clexa. Lexa is slowly falling for Clarke but takes note in what that might mean. Clarke on the other hand, realizes her feelings like a punch to the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I am so sorry I took so long to update this time. I've been studying for exams and then Christmas happened along with the fact that I felt a little nervous since this is only the second time I've written smut. Yes, this chapter has smut because you guys deserve it. Merry Christmas <3 
> 
> Remember to leave me comments and kudos, they give me life and motivation.

Clarke woke with a start. Her phone was ringing. She answered without looking at who was calling. There was probably an emergency at the hospital. 

"Dr. Griffin. What's the emergency?" she was quite direct for someone who just woke up. It was a surgeon thing. 

"I've got a patient here with severe pain." she heard a familiar voice say. 

"Male or Female?" This wasn't Harper or Fox. 

"Female." the person on the other end rasped. 

"What kinda pain is it?" probably a new nurse on rotation. Jesus Christ was she sleepy. 

"An aching." new nurse responded. 

Clarke pulled her phone away from her so she could check the time. It was then she noticed that it was Lexa calling her. Deciding to continue the game, she picked up with an immediate change in tone. New nurse my butt. 

"What kind of aching is it... nurse?" she asked slowly. 

"A steady aching throb. I think you need to check it out for yourself Doc." the brunette responded. 

"It's a little late for a house-call." Clarke said. 

"Technically it's early... Would you consider an exception for this particular patient?" 

"What makes this patient so special?" the doctor asked. 

"Well she's standing outside your house with her car running." Lexa returned. 

Clarke grinned and immediately went to her window. When she looked down Lexa was in fact there. In all her sexy glory. She had on a different shirt and jeans but the black coat from earlier remained the same. 

"I'll be right down." Clarke said before going down. 

She quickly changed and rushed down the stairs and opened the door quietly. 

"Is this a booty call?" Clarke asked when she saw the girl.

Lexa released a breath like she had been holding it since Clarke set down. 

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I prefer to look at it as a house-call."

Clarke quirked her brow. Regardless of how attracted she was to Lexa, she wasn't that kind of girl. 

"Hmm." she said simply. 

"I'm sorry..." Lexa looked down at her shoes. "I just couldn't sleep. You really did a number on me in there." Lexa finally said defeated. Her cheeks were scarlet when she looked up at Clarke but the blonde just smiled. 

"So you thought coming here to see me would make it better...?" Clarke asked. 

"No I didn't actually." Lexa said seriously. 

"No?" Clare repeated. "Then why are you here?" 

Lexa cleared her throat. 

"I came to take you away." she said looking Clarke straight in the eyes. 

Clarke grinned, her eyebrows raised at the intrepidity of the woman standing in front of her. 

"Take me away.." Clarke repeated. 

"Yes." Lexa confirmed. "You said it yourself, you wished I took you home too. I'm here to make it happen." Lexa smirked. 

"You have a way with words Ms. Woods." 

Clarke looked at Lexa and noted there was something in her eyes. She still saw the confidence that usually made her weak in the knees but there was still the glint of respect present that she remembered from the first night they went out and earlier in her home. There was a new nervousness in them that Clarke could tell came from Lexa requesting what she thought was implied with her coming back. It was almost as if she was scared to ask her to come home with her and if Clarke said no she would respect her wishes and go back to her apartment no questions asked. 

She slowly put her hands around Lexa's neck an--

 

"Mooooorning Sleepy Head!" Octavia sang as she entered Clarke's room. Almost giving Clarke a heart attack. 

She blinked and took in her surroundings. There was light shining through the windows onto her comforter and into her eyes. When she rubbed them and looked ahead of her Octavia was standing with a tray in her hands and a stack of steaming pancakes on it. There was syrup and some bacon on the side and a glass of orange juice. 

"Oh crap did I frighten you?" Octavia asked. 

"A bit." Clarke said before pulling the comforter over her head and turning over. 

"Aww come on Clarke I already said I was sorry. See? I even made sorry pancakes." 

"You interrupt my night. You interrupt my dreams. What next?" Clarke asked muffled by the comforter. 

"Oh come on how was I supposed to know you were having a wet dream about your lady friend?" Octavia said rolling her eyes. 

"It wasn't a wet dream!" Clarke said sitting up and pulling the comforter from her face. "It was just a dream. I didn't even get to the good part yet." she said crossing her arms. 

"You mean the wet part?" Octavia asked, her face scrunched up like she was sorry for her poor friend. 

"That's right. Now hand me those pancakes." Clarke said finally giving in. 

"Yay!" Octavia yelled putting the tray on the bed and sitting on the edge. "I know it's not what you'd rather be eating but I really am sorry." 

"Shut up." Clarke said munching on her bacon. 

"Moving on!" Octavia shouted. "Tell me all about the sexual frustration package who made you dinner last night." 

Clarke rolled her eyes before sighing. 

"Her name is Lexa." 

\------

 

Almost.

Lexa huffed. She could feel herself about to reach the end. Her muscles were burning and her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She was desperate to finish so she re-doubled her efforts. 

Fuck. Just a little more. 

She could almost taste it. The relief waiting for her at the end.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly. 

She finally crossed the threshold of the parking lot to her apartment. Five miles, non-stop. Done. She had been tossing and turning all night. Clarke's hips giving her wet dreams and restlessness to the point that she had to run it the fuck out in the morning. She had invited  
Lincoln but had lost him somewhere after they hit the two mile marker. 

When she turned around she saw him huffing it towards her. His shirt was soaked and sweat was draining down his face. 

"Jesus Lexa. I.." he took a breath, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. "I thought you said we were gonna jog." 

"I did. That's what we were doing." She said stretching her arms. "Come on." she said motioning towards her apartment.

"That wasn't... a jog." Lincoln said to himself. He was still catching his breath as he followed behind her.

When he got in Lexa was pouring them some water. 

"You're outta shape Linc." she said with a smug grin. 

"You're missing something." he said looking up at her after he drained his glass. 

"What d'you mean?" Lexa asked. 

"Whenever you run that hard, there's something bugging you. So what is it?" he asked irritably. Why couldn't Lexa stress-eat?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." she said her voice only going slightly too high. 

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Lexa I almost died on those last two miles. You owe me an explanation as to why I was almost martyred out there." 

She looked away and took a sip of her water. 

"Lexa-"

"I just like running okay!? I love running!" she corrected, adjusting her tone. "I like the rush you get when you start and how your whole body heats up while you're picking up speed." she pulled at her collar. "I love that accomplished, satisfied feeling when you finish. God, the finish is the best part." she wasn't talking to Lincoln anymore he realized. "And then you feel all sore after. Like you know you did a good job when you feel all sore after..." she trailed off. 

Lincoln shut his eyes and covered his face with his large hands.

"Gahhh! Oh my God! This is about Clarke!" he whined, dragging his hands down his face. 

"What?! No it isn't! I just explained to you how much I love running." she looked at him, her face starting to feel hot. 

"Running." he deadpanned. "Right. So this isn't about you and Clarke not having sex yet?"

"Jesus. Lincoln. No." She said turning around to pour herself more water. "No way. I'm fine." she said with her hand on her chest. "I feel energized. I'm like super focused right now. It's like I'm seeing another spectrum of light. I feel like my senses are heightened. You- you should try it some time." She rambled. 

"Lexa." he said seriously.

"I was so close Lincoln." she broke before she collapsed on the ground. "She was on my lap, she was wearing shorts for Christ sake!" 

He went around the counter so he could pat her on the back for support. She was curling into the curve of the cabinets. 

"She has dimples on her lower back!" she said looking straight at him. "I know because I felt them!" she grabbed his shirt. 

She let go and buried her head in her arms that rested on her knees. 

"Okay okay! It's alright Lexa. It was just some bad timing. Next time." he offered. 

Lexa was over her dramatics as she stood up and took a breath. 

"Yeah. Next time." she said. 

Lincoln tried his best to hold back his laughter but it was burning his chest. 

"If you tell Raven about this I'll kill you in your sleep." she warned. 

"Aww come on liddle sister." Lincoln said standing next to her. "I wouldn't tell you know that. Especially since she's been super secretive these days." he added. 

"I know I just- I don't know, this girl is driving me crazy and I haven't even had sex with her yet." she explained. 

"It's fine. You like her. No shame in that." he consoled. 

"You want to get breakfast?" he offered. "I'm craving Panera." he admitted. 

"That doesn't sound bad." she said. "You want to shower first? There are some clothes in the guest room you left last time you stayed over." 

"Oh great." he said.

He left to get ready and Lexa went to her room so she could do the same. Lincoln was her best friend since college. He always knew how to detect her feelings but didn't embarrass her about like Raven. She knew Raven didn't mean to hurt her feelings but at the same time she needed a level-headed friend to share things with like Lincoln. 

She finished showering when she heard Lincoln shout that he was ready. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she heard her phone go off. 

Dr. Griffin: Hey you. Good Morning. 

Sexi Lexi: Good Morning Dr. Griffin :) 

Dr. Griffin: Did you sleep well?

Sexi Lexi: Didn't sleep much to be honest.. but the little time I did, I dreamt of you so I can't complain. 

Clarke blushed before tapping out a reply. 

Dr. Griffin: No kidding. You probably couldn't sleep because you were busy in my dreams. 

Lexa smiled. 

Sexy Lexi: That would explain a lot. You owe me a couple hours in bed. 

Clarke's eyes widened. Lexa was gonna kill her one of these days. 

Dr. Griffin: A debt I'll be sure to repay. What are you up to?

Sexy Lexi: Other than imagining you repaying me? Heading to Panera with Lincoln.. You could join us maybe?

Dr. Griffin: I would but Octavia already made me breakfast. Maybe we can meet for lunch instead? 

Sexy Lexi: Sounds good. Where to? 

"Lexa can you stop drooling over your phone? I'm hungry." Lincoln said with his arms folded, leaning against the door frame of her room. 

 

"Oh right. Coming." she said pocketing her phone and heading for the door. 

They got in Lincoln's car since Lexa couldn't drive at the moment and headed for the restaurant. It wasn't far from Lexa's apartment and the girl got a text on the way there. 

Dr. Griffin: Not sure. Somewhere with beer to bless my Sunday?

Lexa laughed and turned to Lincoln. 

"Where do you think is a good place to take Clarke for lunch?" she asked. 

"You guys are having lunch together on Sunday? When is she moving in?" Lincoln asked smiling while staring straight ahead. 

"Shut up. Where should I take her?" she insisted. 

"Why don't we have a barbecue?" he said. "I'd honestly like to meet the good doctor you're fawning over." 

Lexa immediately felt guilty. She had indeed been fawning over Clarke for a while and yet she hadn't introduced her to her friends. She hadn't even been properly introduced to Octavia given that she had only walked in on her and Clarke making out. 

"That sounds like a great idea Linc." she said thumbing out a response to Clarke. 

Sexy Lexi: Maybe we can meet at my apartment? My friend Lincoln was thinking about doing a barbecue. 

They had already parked and made their way inside the restaurant when Lexa got a response. 

Dr. Griffin: That sounds like fun. Do you need me to bring anything? 

Sexy Lexi: Just you and Octavia if she's up to it. 

Dr. Griffin: Sounds great. She's up for anything that involves food lol 

Sexy Lexi: Then I'll see you around 12:30 ;) 

Dr. Griffin: Sounds great. See you Lex. 

Lexa had a goofy smile on her face as she slurped on her power smoothie. Lincoln on the other hand was wolfing down his sandwich. 

"So the barbecue's a go?" he said with his cheeks full. 

"What?" Lexa blinked. "Oh! Yeah." 

Lincoln shook his head. "Great then. We can go pick up some stuff at the store before we head back to yours." 

"Mhm." Lexa said simply. 

When they finished (Lexa taking her time since she was staring into space rather long), they headed to the store to get supplies for the barbecue. Lexa bought a case of beer to which Lincoln's eyes widened since he had never seen her purchase more than a six pack before. When they got home, Lincoln went on the deck to get the pit ready. Lexa put the beers in the fridge before changing into something more comfortable. Clarke had inspired her with her shorts but she opted for a sleeveless t shirt that showed off her sides and would give Clarke a peak at her bandeau bra underneath. No mercy today. She had her hair braided and pulled back out of her face so she could help Lincoln with the food prep. 

When she got out Lincoln was still in his shorts and white v-neck but he decided to don Lexa's apron which made her laugh. She snuck up behind him. 

"Didn't know you were a cross-dresser Linc." she laughed and he jumped. 

"Ninja Lexa back?" he asked over his shoulder. "I didn't want to mess my shirt up." he defended. 

"That's cool. It looks good on you." she laughed. 

The apron had Wonder Woman's body on the front complete with amicable cleavage and her thighs of steel. Before he could defend himself again Lexa heard a knock on the door. She rushed over the door and opened it before her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Clarke was wearing a light blue, off the shoulder sundress. Her hair was down and she had on low, light brown heels. She lifted up a six pack of blue moon. 

"I brought beer." she smiled before Lexa pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

They pulled back at the sound of Octavia clearing her throat. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. Hi Octavia, please come in." she motioned to the other girl as she scratched the back of her neck. 

"Nice seeing you again Lexa." Octavia giggled as she got in. 

"We're out on the deck." she said feeling the warmth in her cheeks. 

She led them outside the sliding glass door by the living room and onto the terrace that hovered over the busy city street. It was high enough that no one could pry on what they were doing nor would they be bothered by the bustle of the city. It gave a great view and it was low enough to appreciate the tops of the neighboring buildings. 

"What a view." Clarke said with a glint in her eyes. 

"I know." Lexa said looking at Clarke.

The brunette introduced Clarke and Octavia to Lincoln who was the subject of attention for a while due to his attire. They cracked open some beers and got to know one another under the shade of the gazebo canopy. Lincoln and Octavia ended up getting along to their shared interest in football and he was amused by the girl's conviction to equal treatment of the women's league since they work just as hard and they shouldn't have to fight to play on real grass. Lincoln agreed and admitted he had been stuck on the issue of people calling the sport soccer instead of football since it was a ball game played with your feet. 

"It's 'Football' for Christ's sake." he finished. 

Octavia laughed and Lexa was happy to see that the two were getting along. 

"So Clarke," Lincoln said. "Lexa told me you're a surgeon?" 

"I am." she said over the mouth of her beer bottle.

"That's pretty kickass." He said with eyebrows raised as he flipped a piece of chicken. 

"Thank you." she smiled. Throwing the rest of her beer back. 

"It confirms that you were over-qualified to save Lexa that time in the cafe." he said laughing. 

They all laughed and Lexa took a swig of her beer wagging her eyebrows and Clarke leaned into her. Putting her head on her shoulder. 

"Maybe, but it was a pleasure anyway." she said, leaning up and kissing Lexa with cold lips on her neck. 

Octavia was about to give a snarky comment when there was another knock on the door. Lincoln went to get it this time. When he came back he had two lovely ladies trailing behind him. 

"Raven! I didn't know you could make it." Lexa said from her place next to Clarke. 

"Linc texted and said I was missing out so I couldn't help it." she sighed as he handed her a beer. 

"Dr. Griffin!" her friend said with a look of horror on her face when she noticed who was sitting next to Lexa. 

"Fox." Clarke said equally surprised. She regained her composure quickly and smiled. "It's nice to see you. I'm not Dr. Griffin right now. Just Clarke." 

"Of course." Fox said still tense. 

"You guys should sit down." Lincoln said. They went to the single chairs on the right of Octavia who was closest to the grill. Clarke was practically on top of Lexa in the deck couch opposite to the single chairs. 

 

"You didn't tell me Dr. Griffin was gonna be here." Fox mumbled to Raven. 

"I didn't know babe. I thought it was only gonna be Linc and Lexa." The Latina admitted. "And who is this fine individual over here?" She moved away leaning towards the brunette watching Lincoln grill. 

"Octavia Blake, friend of Clarke's." she said. 

"I see." Raven said staring at her. Fox noted the display and swiftly snaked her arm around Raven's shoulders to bring her close. 

"Don't look too hard Reyes, you might scare her." she sang but Raven knew it was a warning. 

Raven wasn't trying to be a tool but Fox was acting too tense and she didn't like it. 

After a couple beers the tension had eased among those who were strangers to the rest and they were sharing jokes by the time they finished the food. Instead of everyone going home they decided to play cards. Clarke had stuck to Lexa the entire time and couldn't help but notice the goofy grin on her face when Clarke picked her feet up and snuggled into Lexa's side on the deck couch. 

Raven and Lincoln soon ended up arm wrestling on the frosted table outside which he lost because Octavia had distracted him with something whispered for no one to hear. Soon the sun was setting and Fox and Clarke were sharing stories about work and some strange cases that would walk in every now and again. Lincoln shared his own experiences with shitty costumers at the Grounders and Raven shared her pursuits in engineering. 

Lexa added her two cents with how well she was doing at the firm and said she was one case away from having a fifty straight streak. Needless to say, the crowd was impressed even though they hadn't the slightest idea what Lexa's work really entailed. Before long the sun had set and Lexa turned on the small string of round lights that illuminated the deck in a soft yellow glow. 

"Well it's getting a little late. We should probably hit the road right Clarke? We've got work tomorrow." Octavia said standing up. 

"I thought you had time off till Wednesday Dr. Griffin?" Fox questioned. 

"Wednesday? I wasn't aware of this." Octavia said taken aback. 

"Neither was it brought to my attention." Clarke said quickly looking at Fox.

"Your moth- the Chief said you were taking time off since you had logged so many overtime hours in the OR." Fox said raising her hands and looking to both her and Octavia. 

"The chief has a way of informing me." Clarke mumbled. 

"Either way I have an early start tomorrow." Octavia said defeated. 

"As do Raven and I." Lincoln said. "If Clarke's not ready to go I can give you a ride home?" Lincoln offered to Octavia.

Raven grimaced at the idea of waking up early when Octavia responded. "Sure, that sounds nice. Clarke?" 

"Sounds perfect." Clarke agreed. Octavia was redeeming herself quite well. Go bro. Go. 

Raven got up pulling Fox with her. Her arm hung around the nurse's neck. 

"I guess that means we gotta get going too." Raven sad. "Take me home little lady." she said smooching Fox loudly on the cheek. 

"Okay let's go!" Fox said quickly avoiding everyone's eyes. "Thanks for the invite this was quite nice. See you Wednesday Dr. Griffin." she said as they headed towards the door. 

Lincoln opened the door allowing everyone out, each saying their goodbyes and thanks. Lexa stayed behind as he exited. 

"Hey thanks Linc." she said referring to letting Clarke stay. What a bro. 

He smiled. "Sure Lex. Get some aright?" he laughed when she blushed and shut the door. 

She grinned and wagged her eyebrows, turning around slowly when she saw Clarke watching her with a smirk on her face. 

"Something funny?" The blonde asked.

"Nope." Lexa replied a little two quickly.

Clarke stalked over to her slowly. Her eyes never leaving Lexa's.

The brunette hadn't even realized she was backed up against the door until she felt the cold surface gently press against the back of her shoulders. Clarke reached up with both hands and grazed Lexa's sides before letting her right hand go lower and Lexa heard a click.

She locked the door.

Okay.

"I could have sworn I saw you grinning." She said pressing against every line of Lexa.

It was a sensory caress. The brunette could smell Clarke's perfume, feel the vibration of that husky voice against her chest and see how the pupils of those blue eyes had blown wide.

"I um- I well- wasn't." Lexa stuttered. 

 

Clarke giggled low and sexy before leaning in and ghosting her lips against Lexa's neck. 

"I like it when you stutter." Clarke whispered in her ear before nipping at the end. 

"I like that." Lexa said referring to Clarke's nipping. Sometimes she was too honest for her own good. 

The blonde let her right hand slide down to Lexa's left thigh to hitch the brunette's leg around her waist. 

Lexa's heart was slamming in her chest by the time Clarke captured her lips in a slow, searing, wet kiss. Their lips smacked as they nipped and sucked at each other and Clarke felt her head spin. The brunette could feel the warmth increasing in between her legs and let her own hands slide to give Clarke's round ass a good squeeze. Clarke grinned wide, ruining the kiss and pulling away to look into the lawyer's flushed face. 

"As much as I'd love to fuck you against the door..." she whispered against Lexa's lips. "I'd much rather our first time be in bed." she confessed with a slight blush. Both their eyes were still closed but Lexa nodded. 

"Down the hall, first door on the left." she breathed. 

Clarke smiled and gave her a small peck before putting Lexa's leg down and walking in the direction Lexa instructed. The brunette gave herself a minute to catch her breath against the door as she watched Clarke's hips sway to her bedroom. She followed slowly since her legs felt a little wobbly. She saw Clarke disappear in the doorway and watched the blonde's silhouette strip its dress and part of the fabric's pool peaked out in the hall. The lawyer sped up immediately and her eyes widened when she walked in. 

The blonde was sitting delicately on the edge of Lexa's bed in nothing but mint, lace underwear. Her legs were crossed and she still had on her heels. Lexa felt her throat going dry when they made eye contact. Clarke's eyes were screaming sex and all Lexa wanted was to hear those screams come from her throat. 

"Would you mind helping me with these?" she said sticking her leg straight up towards Lexa. 

The brunette blinked before stepping forward and kneeling so that she could take the blonde's heels off. She unbuckled them without breaking eye contact and moved to the other seamlessly before sliding one hand up Clarke's calf and kissing the inside of her knee. 

Clarke looked down at Lexa the whole time, feeling the familiar throb of arousal warm her inner thighs. Her eyes were about to flutter shut before Lexa stood up and peeled her top off. She caught Clarke immediately raking over her toned stomach, her cleavage and back up again to Lexa's face. That's what she was hiding under that suit? Fuck. Green and blue connected once again. 

"Would you mind helping me with this?" Lexa teased, taking Clarke's hands and resting them on her lower stomach, above the button of her shorts. 

Clarke smiled before loosening it and pulling down the zipper. She pushed her hands under the fabric and peeled the brunette's shorts off her hips before letting them fall to the floor. Lexa stepped out of them before straddling Clarke's lap. The blonde's hands immediately roamed over Lexa's back, one sliding under her bra clasp and the other under the waistband of her black boy-shorts. 

"I like you on top." Clarke said closing in the distance between their lips. 

Lexa grinned into the kiss, noting the role reversal this time around. They fell back against the bed. Lexa maneuvering herself so her hips rested against Clarke. The blonde on the other hand had no issue spreading her legs and wrapping them around Lexa's waist. The brunette slowly began to grind against Clarke's center as they kissed. The doctor broke for air first and Lexa immediately began to attack her neck, nipping and sucking all the while grinding harder. The blonde whimpered slightly as her heels dug into the small of Lexa's back.

'Jesus Christ.' Lexa thought. Clarke's sounds made her realize the difference between the amount of clothes they were wearing versus the amount of clothes they should be wearing. She lowered her head and used a hand to pull Clarke's bra cup down and took a nipple in her mouth. Sloppily licking and then sucking gently making Clarke's back arch. She used the small space to get her free hand under the blonde and unclasp her bra. Clarke had the same idea and through her haze of arousal she was able to unclasp Lexa's bra and helped the brunette shrug out of it. Soon their breasts were rubbing against one another and the slide of soft skin was glorious. Lexa snaked a hand down in between them, cupping Clarke's sex and groaning when she felt the blonde had soaked through her underwear. 

"I'm gonna make you wet the bed." Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear. Clarke eyes shut tight when she felt the brunette slide her hand under the drenched fabric and slip a finger into her heat immediately. 

"Fuck Lexa please." she begged her short nails leaving red marks all over the brunette's back. Let's face it. It had been quite a while for the both of them and given the recent evens with all the sexual frustration. Clarke felt wired and she wasn't ashamed of it. 

"I'm there baby I'm there." Lexa said with a smirk, slipping out her finger and reveling in the surrounding wetness. She acted as if she had all the time in the world. She wanted to savor Clarke's body and memorize her reactions. 

The lawyer managed to take off Clarke's underwear before the blonde pulled her in for another kiss. She felt like she could kiss Lexa forever but she ended up biting Lexa's lip when the brunette pushed two fingers inside and rubbed her clit with the heel of her palm. Lexa pulled back and sucked in her bottom lip to soothe the sting that Clarke left but kept up the slow pace to keep Clarke moaning. The steady rhythm had Clarke's breaths coming in shorter and shorter as they moved with one another. Moans and soft creaks in the bed filled the room along with the sound of Lexa's pumping fingers. 

"I-- sorry." The blonde gasped. Noting the small red dash on Lexa's lip. 

Lexa smiled wide. "It's okay." 

The smile was the last thing Clarke saw since Lexa started a punishing pace. Thrusting her fingers into Clarke with abandon. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut as she spread her legs wider. 

"Ah! Fuck! God!" Clarke moaned. 

"Lexa babe. It's Lexa." The brunette teased as she thumbed the blonde's clit. 

Clarke was about to roll her eyes at the smug comment but Lexa curled her fingers on a particular hard thrust and her hips bucked. Lexa was hitting that spot so good and she was breathing hot ragged breaths against the blonde's neck while her teeth nipped at her shoulder. It was sensory overload and Clarke was finding it difficult to stay quiet. 

"Cum for me Clarke. Please. Cum on my fingers." Lexa begged in a voice Clarke felt straight in her clit. 

Lexa sucked on Clarke's neck and it was over. The blonde's back arched as Lexa's fingers rubbed her sweet spot and Clarke's walls fluttered. Warmth gushed out of her center, dripping down onto the sheets. The blonde moaned as she came. The brunette slowed her fingers and peppered kisses all over Clarke's neck and collar bones. Lexa slowly pulled out and cupped Clarke's sex, kissing her gently while the blonde's hips twitched here and there from the aftershocks. When she did pull out she brought her fingers up and sucked them clean moaning softly at the taste. Afterwards she continued her onslaught of little wet kisses. 

Lexa's shower of kisses felt oddly affectionate considering she had just fucked her till she screamed but Clarke wasn't complaining. 

"You okay?" Lexa whispered, sweeping a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Yes." Clarke said reaching up and kissing her quickly on the lips. "Just give me a minute okay?" 

Lexa giggled before lying on her side facing Clarke. "Take your time Dr. Griffin."

 

Dr. Clarke Griffin was not taking that smug shit. Before Lexa could lie down properly she was straddling the brunette, pinning her hands to the side of her head. Lexa's eyes widened at the sudden display of strength. She felt Clarke's sex still wet against her abdomen and the thought made her own center feel tight. Clarke kissed her deeply and when they broke she kissed her from the crook of her neck to her ear before licking just the shell. Lexa bit her lip in an effort to stifle her whimper. 

"You don't have to be quiet for me." she whispered. 

Lexa opened her eyes and gave Clarke a look of challenge. 

"Oooh so it's like that?" Clarke said licking the patch of skin below Lexa's ear. 

Lexa didn't budge. So Clarke went down, licking her neck and kissing down her collar bones and licking the hollow at her throat. The brunette wouldn't move but she sure as hell was having trouble with how sinful that tongue was being. She couldn't help but imagine how that tongue would feel elsewhere... That thought was punctuated with more slickness collecting at her center. 

Clarke made her way lower before letting go the brunette's wrists and sloppily sucked on a nipple. Lexa's eyebrows pinched together as she swallowed down her moan. Clarke couldn't help but notice that Lexa's arms were still raised where she had them pinned. 

"You can touch me Lex." she said against the end of her sternum. 

"Mmmmm." Lexa answered. 

Clarke smiled before going lower. She kissed down Lexa's toned stomach until her head was in line with black boy-shorts. Lexa had expected Clarke to go in for the kill but instead the blonde pressed her warm tongue against the fabric. Lexa's hips bucked into the touch and Clarke held on to the girl's hips to keep her down against the bed. She pulled one side of her underwear down and sucked on Lexa's hipbone. 

"Look at me." she said looking up at Lexa who had her head thrown back against the rampled comforter. 

Lexa raised herself on her elbows and looked down. Her abs contracted causing the sexy ridges to ripple for which Clarke was grateful. 

"Can I have these?" Clarke asked innocently.

"Yes." Lexa croaked out. 

Clarke looked her while she peeled the wet boy-shorts off Lexa's hips. Some of Lexa's arousal clinged to the fabric as she pulled down and Clarke felt her mouth water. Without warning Clarke used a flat tongue and gave Lexa a long slow lick from her entrance to her clit and Lexa's eyes rolled into her head before she fell back onto the bed. Clarke felt like she was enjoying herself too much as she passed her tongue once more. Lexa was so wet and warm and swollen and inviting. After a few more licks she went up and stopped at Lexa's swollen clit giving it a gentle suck and rolling her tongue against it. She grabbed the brunette's ass to push her face further in and slipped her tongue inside. 

Lexa gasped and Clarke noticed she was gripping the sheets and her head was thrown back yet again.

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Clarke moaned purposefully so that Lexa would feel her painting her name against her clit. 

"Don't--" Lexa gasped "Dont--talk with your --mouth full." Lexa said in between breaths. 

Clarke grinned into Lexa's sex as her tongue dove inside Lexa's heat and she mercilessly lashed her tongue against the brunette's clit before slipping her tongue in her entrance again. Lexa began to meet her thrusts with her hips and she started to moan. She started to moan and Clarke couldn't get enough of those beautiful noises. She wanted her to be louder, she wanted her to scream but the brunette wouldn't let up. Her moans were getting more frantic but not that much louder her knuckles had gone white from gripping the sheets so tight. She gave one last raspy moan before Clarke heard her utter desperate words. 

"I'm gonna --" she gasped again when Clarke added her fingers. 

The blonde grinned as she sucked Lexa's clit and curled her fingers onto that spot. Lexa came hard, her back arching as her release flooded straight into Clarke's welcoming mouth. The blonde swallowed everything cleaning Lexa up with her tongue before giving her clit an affectionate kiss and climbing on top of the spent brunette with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You okay?" she said while wiping her chin with her fingers and licking Lexa off her hand. 

"Yes." Lexa said closing her eyes. 

"Good." Clarke said kissing her neck before lying beside Lexa. 

 

The brunette turned on her side and grazed her fingers over Clarke's stomach, tracing her soft skin all the way to the underside of her breast. She looked at the way Clarke's chest rose and fell. A gentle blush spread from her neck over the tops of her breasts and Lexa couldn't help but pass her fingers over the skin. It had been a while since she had touched anyone this way. A while since anyone had even been in her bed. Lexa had dated, even gotten lucky but she never had anyone in her room. Looking at Clarke sprawled out, glowing in after-sex sheen. She was brought out of her thoughts by the blonde's gentle caress against her cheek. 

"You still with me?" Clarke asked gently. 

"Yeah." she said smiling.

Clarke smiled back before kissing Lexa squarely on the mouth and pressing up against her, hooking her leg around her. 

"More? Already?" Lexa asked incredulously. 

"Yes please." Clarke said peppering kisses all over the girl's neck. 

"Okay." Lexa laughed. 

 

\-----

 

They had gone two more rounds before tapping out. Rather than spooning, they had cuddled facing one another, Lexa's face nuzzled into Clarke's neck and Clarke's nose buried in Lexa's wild brown curls. The lawyer had never fallen asleep quicker but Clarke had stayed awake a bit longer. She couldn't help but feel nervous that she liked having her neck nuzzled by this woman. She was nervous about how good it felt going down on her and having the brunette on top of her. She was nervous about how nice it felt to trace patterns on her bare back while she slept and how sweet it felt to have Lexa's even breaths against her throat. 

If this was how she was feeling now.. How would she feel in the morning? Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together. Clarke couldn't believe it but she couldn't wait to find out.


	8. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke falls hopelessly.

Lexa rose slowly from her sleep. Her exhales pushed from her nose in deep breaths she could feel brush against her own lips. Her eyes finally got the memo and when they opened, were met with blonde locks blurry from the closeness of the woman next to her. Clarke still breathed evenly, her head nuzzled into Lexa's chest as the brunette's strong arm kept her in place. 

She noticed the blonde was still clutching at her middle and she felt the weight of Clarke's leg across her own. She smiled to herself. So Clarke was a cuddler.. what a lovely way to find out. She looked around in the yellow light of the early sun and noted that they were on the floor. The sheets covering them were tangled between their bodies and legs. 

Some time in the early hours of the morning she had woken up and subconsciously mouthed at the back of Clarke's neck while rubbing her sides. The blonde stirred and the soft touches had turned into three more rounds of what now had them on the hardwood of Lexa's bedroom. Since then their positions had changed yet again but the girls never left each other's embrace. 

Being an adult of course meant that she needed to get moving. Granted she was the head of the legal counsel at work and didn't necessarily need to be in at 8 sharp but she had to at least call to notify Luna that she'd be a bit late. She attempted to shift from Clarke's grip, albeit reluctantly but the blonde only nuzzled closer causing Lexa's heart to contract. She felt like shit for almost waking Clarke up. She imagined that the surgeon didn't get much sleep like this. Not sex-induced-sleep, just sleep as in sleeping-in-sleep. 

The lawyer curled her hand up and began smoothing Clarke's hair down. 

"Clarke." She hummed gently.

No response. 

"Clarke." She said a little higher. 

Nothing. 

"Doctor Griffin." She said.

"Mm." Clarke grunted. 

Lexa smiled before grazing her fingernails across the blonde's arm. 

"I gotta get up." Lexa said in a half hum, half whisper. 

"Mm." She grunted again. "No." 

"Come on beautiful. I need to call Luna and tell her I'll be late." Lexa reasoned. 

Clarke sighed. She stayed silent for long enough that Lexa thought she had fallen back asleep. 

"You have a nice heartbeat." She murmured with a small smile. 

Lexa didn't know why but she blushed at that. This girl was melting her heart and she wasn't even fully awake for Christ's sake.

Clarke on the other hand had noticed what she said until after the words came out. Her eyes opened and she looked straight ahead. Wondering why it had been so easy to say or why it was so easy to feel the domesticity that came with being around the brunette. Her stomach interrupted her thoughts with a low growl. 

"How 'bout I make you some breakfast?" Lexa said with a small laugh. 

"Sounds great." Clarke said, slowly releasing Lexa and stretching out over the bed. Lexa sat up and turned before getting up. The blonde was shocked to see the lawyer had shamelessly walked out without anything covering her. She could see a peek of black ink from under the brunette's mane if wild curls leaving her in a trance as she swayed away. She got out of the bathroom, winked at Clarke and went to the kitchen. 

"There's a spare toothbrush under the sink." Lexa called without looking back. 

After two blinks, the doctor headed for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth quickly and tried to smooth out her hair. Clarke instead opted for Lexa's shirt and put it on before stepping out. It covered her front but her butt still peeked out from the bottom at the back. 

When she got to the kitchen though, her eyes went wide and she had to grab the counter for balance. 

There, mixing a bowl of whatever, was Lexa in nothing but an apron. Her ass on proud display as she whisked away at the yellow liquid in the green bowl. She had pulled up her hair in a half done ponytail, revealing the tattoo Clarke had suspected was there. They were strange geometric symbols that stretched from below her neck down almost to the base of her spine. She walked up slowly towards the brunette and ended up tracing those patterns with her fingertips as Lexa used the spatula to fold an omelet.

Clarke leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Lexa's middle. She closed her eyes and kissed a tan shoulder. 

"Good Morning." She said against Lexa's skin.

"Good Morning." The lawyer returned. 

There was a strange fluttering in Clarke's stomach as she watched the girl work. It was the nerves that came with an opening heart mixed with the anxiety of recognizing the risk of that opening. She watched Lexa prepare their plates and felt her heart rate quicken at how much she wanted to get used to this. 

Lexa set the plates in front of them and sat in the wonder woman apron. The blonde chewed slowly as she noticed how carefully Lexa ate. She looked regal with her knife and fork. She watched Lexa's throat move as she drank her orange juice and how gracefully she put the glass back down with purpose. She was starting to notice everything about her and it was making her feel lightheaded. 

"So?" The brunette's voice finally broke through.

"What?" Clarke said.

"I asked if you wanted to stay...here... for the rest of the day..? Since you don't have any work and I'm sure Octavia is still at your apartment." Lexa repeated. 

"I just thought that you could rest here you know since you do so much overtime at the hospital. Lincoln is the only one with a spare key since I caught Raven with a girl over once. He'll be at work all day though so you won't be bothered. I've got Netflix and my shower's amazing and I can bring us something for lunch?" She rambled.

Clarke blinked slowly, noticing how clear Lexa's eyes were. 

"Sure." She said. "Sounds nice." 

"Great. It's already after eight so I better get ready." She said picking up their plates. 

Clarke had contemplated getting in the shower with Lexa but realized it wouldn't be conducive to her getting to work on time. 

"If you come in now, we won't come out till later." Lexa smiled. 

"Later then. When you get home." Clarke said with a sideways glance as she walked out of the bathroom. 

Clarke turned on the TV to the movie channels instead of using Netflix right away. It was just background noise while she watched Lexa get ready. She watched her put on her makeup and Lexa smirked at her from the mirror. She watched the brunette fix her hair in an intricate braid and zip up her pencil skirt. She watched her fiddle with the cuffs of her starchy, white button-up and step in her heels. 

The woman was a vision of elegance and authority. 

"Are you sure you're going to work?" Clarke teased when she saw Lexa tap cologne on the sides of her neck. 

Lexa smiled and turned around before walking towards the bed. Her heels tapping the hardwood in a steady rhythm. 

"Yes," She said simply. "But I'll be back soon. There's a staff training this afternoon that I plan on blowing off." 

"Won't it look bad if the head of department doesn't show up for a staff training?" Clarke asked as Lexa leaned over her in the bed. Arms braced on her palms on either side of Clarke's shoulders. 

"Not if she has a business meeting to attend at another firm." Lexa said shifting her gaze to Clarke's lips.

"So you'll come and then leave?" Clarke asked trying not to let the cologne distract her. 

"No. My cousin is covering for me." Lexa said. 

"That's.. Anya.. right?" Clarke was having trouble continuing. Lexa was getting closer.

"Yes." Lexa whispered before closing the last distance. 

Her bottom lip encasing Clarke's. She allowed her lips to drag out a long, sweet smack before pulling back and looking at Clarke's closed eyes.

"See you at lunch baby." Lexa hummed with a smirk. 

Clarke opened her eyes and blinked quickly. 

"See you." She said before swallowing. 

Lexa stood up and got her blazer off the chair in the corner. She folded it over her arm delicately and grabbed her keys off the dresser. She'd pick up her purse on the way out. She turned to Clarke, bit her lip and headed out. 

Clarke listened as the door closed and pulled the covers all the way over her head. 

She needed to call Octavia right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the wait on this guys. I'm moving this thursday and I start Med School on the 16th! Woohoo! Anywayyy thought I'd give u this nice little chapter for being so lovely :) it's short just to hold you over before I get to sit down and actually write the big ones.. (and so you don't think I forgot about y'all)
> 
> Don't forget to blow up my comments! Kudos are always welcome ❤


	9. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have important discussions with their friends and with each other.

Lexa let out a huge breath as she started her car. She drove to the office steady in the traffic but her mind was going 100 miles a minute. 

Dr. Clarke Griffin was in her apartment. Alone. She left her there alone after heading to work. Like they had been married for three years and were expecting. 

What in hell was going on? 

“Speak.” Anya answered.

“I need help.” Lexa said. It was a thing of theirs to be straight to the point. 

“Gimme a minute.” her cousin responded. The brunette heard some shuffling and what she assumed was a door closing. 

“Okay.” Anya continued. “You have my undivided attention.”

“I left Clarke at my apartment.” she blurted out. 

“Did you guys fight or something?” Her cousin asked. 

“No, I had to get to work so I made her breakfast and we ate but I had to come to the office. She has the day off. I wanted to ask a favor of you but I had to give you some context.” Lexa returned. 

“WOAH hold on there, you made her breakfast and then left for work? Was this before or after you decided what color you're painting the nusery?” Anya laughed. 

“Yaya please.” Lexa begged. “I know it sounds super domestic but can you just cover for me this afternoon? I wanna spend the afternoon with her.” 

The other girl softened at her nickname before responding. 

“I know I know. Of course I'll always cover for you, you know that but I think we have to talk about this for a minute Ugly.” 

“Right.” Lexa said, waiting for the bomb to drop. 

“This is different than your last flings. While that's okay I won't let you just dive in without telling you to be careful. You and I are both aware the last one you took became a nosedive.” Anya said gently. 

“I know. I'm really happy but I'm scared too.” Lexa bit her lip as she continued watched the cars in the other lane lazily move forward. 

“You have every right to be. You were engaged. Costia was a good girl. She fucked you over but she was good in the beginning...” Anya avoided saying 'just like now.'

“Maybe I should step back.” Lexa said, her breathing increasing.  
“Lexa no. That's not what I meant. I'm not trying to tell you to walk away from Clarke. I feel like it's been forver since you've put yourself out there and I like seeing you happy again.” the older girl corrected. 

“I just feel like maybe I can.. that maybe she's worth.. being serious about.” Lexa said insecurely. 

“The gorgeous surgeon who saved your life and gave you amazing sex sounds promising even to me Ugly.” Anya lightened. “Just don't close yourself off. By the sounds of things she likes you a lot. I have yet to meet her but I trust I will approve.” 

“Maybe we can get together for drinks?” Lexa offered.

“You know I can never say no to that. I gotta look for my threatening eyeliner.” Anya added. 

“Yaya don't scare her. She's important.” The lawyer laughed. 

“I won't.” Anya said “Not too much anyway.” She mumbled as Lexa pulled up in front of her building. 

“Great. I'll text you the logistics!” Lexa said smiling as she got to her parking space. 

“Fantastic. Talk later little cousin.” Anya said.

“Thanks Yaya. Bye.” Lexa said before hanging up and heading to the elevator. The doors closed as she smiled. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ 

 

“I. AM. FREAKING OUT O.” Clarke whispered frantically from under the covers. 

“Clarke Jesus what happened?” Octavia said with food in her mouth over the phone. 

“She's brilliant. Her apartment. Her job-- the sex- good Lord the sex. Amazing. Everything!” Clarke continued pulling off the covers to cool her melting self. 

Octavia squinted looking around confusedly. “Uh huh, and why are you freaking out again?” 

“She's perfect! I'm screwed!” Clarke said “Oh God what am I gonna do? I have to leave. Shit. Can you come pick me up?” 

“Clarkey calm down. For Christ's sake, you're in a gorgeous apartment awaiting a gorgeous woman to have more gorgeous moments together can you stop being such a wimp about it?” Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“O she made me breakfast before she went to work. AND she's bringing home lunch. AND she's having her cousin cover for her so we can spend the afternoon together.” Clarke bit her thumb nail. 

“Clarke!” Octavia almost shouted. “And you had better plans for your afternoon?!”  
Clarke was about to say something but stopped herself short. Octavia was right. She was overreacting. Lexa had given her an amazing night and been decent enough to allow her to stay in her apartment for her day off. AND the Netflix. AND her shower. 

“You're right.” Clarke said, her heart starting to calm down. “You're right O. I'm gonna take a shower and watch something funny until she comes home.”

“That's right. You are not gonna wuss out on this girl because she's a goddess who I'd definately go for if I wasn't so interested in Lincoln. You are a badass surgeon at a badass hospital who does badass things like holding people's hearts and bringing them back to life and shit.”

Clarke smiled “That was one time.” 

“You know what I'm trying to say.” Octavia insisted. “Now go shower and look presentable for wifey.”

“Shut up!” Clarke hissed. 

“Whatever! Go!” Octavia laughed before hanging up.

Clarke looked at her screen and couldn't help but smile at her best friend's version of a pep talk. 

_ _ _ _ _ 

Lexa had picked up some take-out from her favorite Thai restaurant before heading back to her apartment. She thought Clarke would probably be sleeping so she figured she'd get changed and do some work before she woke up. When she opened the door she was greeted by Clarke in one of her button ups. 

“Hey!” Lexa said, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smile. 

“Heyy.” Clarke answered as she walked over. 

Lexa's eyes widened as the girl went straight in for a kiss. She let go with a quick smack. 

“You brought lunch!” she said trying to play off the kiss. 

“I did.” Lexa said, putting her purse back by the door and following Clarke who was now walking toward the bedroom.

Clarke sat in the bed and scooted in a corner before patting the other side and looking up at Lexa. 

“Cm'ere.” she said gently. 

Lexa's brows furrowed. She put the take out down and then took off her blazer before puting a knee on the bed. 

“Nah ah.” Clarke stopped her. “That too.” she gestured to Lexa's skirt. 

Lexa blushed a soft pink before taking her skirt off and getting in the bed.  
She was about to grab Clarke for what she assumed would be to make out when Clarke jumped off the bed from the other side. 

“What are you--” She protested before Clarke intrrupted. 

“You've been so amazing to me since we woke up I thought now I could return the favor.” the blonde responded. 

She quickly went to the kitchen and searched for some plates and noticed the trays Lexa had in the corner of the cabinet and took them over to the room. She set them on the end of the bed before running out again to Lexa who had extended a hand before letting it fall lamely on the bed as she exited. 

“Can't forget the refreshments.” Clarke said smiling before getting the take out and serving it on the plates. 

“It's pad thai.” Lexa clarified. 

“Sounds good.” Clarke said without looking up at her. 

The blonde set the food on the tray, twisted the cap on the beer from the fridge and gave it to Lexa who stared at her the entire time, peeking at the blonde's cleavage shamelessly as she did. 

This girl was surely trouble. 

“There.” Clarke said as she settled with her own tray next to her. “Now pick something for us to watch Ms. Woods.” 

Lexa barely heard her. The light was coming in from the window behind Clarke making her profile shine, she could smell her own shampoo coming from blonde locks and noted that the doctor had donned a pair of her own boxer shorts. 

“Lexa?” Clarke said, turning to her with food in her mouth. 

“Right.” Lexa said grabbing the remote. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ 

The pair spend the afternoon in bed watching Sense8 to much of their amusement. Season two had proved to be just as entertaining as the first and they were four episodes in before Clarke realized that they hadn't established at what time she'd be heading home. She had to be at the hospital the following day after all. She.. did have a pair of scrubs in her locker at work... but.. she didn't want to overstay her welcome at Lexa's. 

“Do you want to watch some more another time?” She turned to Lexa who was snuggled into her side. 

“Sure.” The brunette smiled. “I should take you home huh? Need to be up early tomorrow?” 

“I can stay another hour but maybe we can do something else instead of watching another episode..?” Clarke answered with a question. 

Lexa swallowed. “Like what?”

“Get your head out of the gutter Woods.” Clarke said with a smirk. It's not like she wasn't thinking about the night before too... or the morning either... but this was important. 

“Like maybe talk?” The blonde continued, looking down. She had to focus. She could have Lexa after.

“Of course. I'd like that.” Lexa said. Her heart beginning to race.

She knew that tone. This could go either two ways: 'This was just a sex thing so let's keep it that way' or 'This is more than a sex thing and I want to keep it that way.'

“So... I kind of wanted to address our situation right now.” Clarke said closing her eyes. God she wanted so bad not to make this awkward. 

“Right.” Lexa said folding her lips. She could see tension in Clarke's shoulders. Tension she could easily* take care of-- shut up! Focus Woods. 

“I really like you.” The blonde said honestly. When she looked up, she found green eyes looking straight at her. 

“I really like you too.” Lexa said back, her previous thoughts quieting down. 

“Okay. So.. this.. I well-- I'd want to pursue this like a thing.. like a thing-thing.. you know?” Clarke said. Why the hell were words so hard right now? And why does Lexa always look like she's pouting? What is with that amazing bottom lip? Christ. 

“You want us to date one another exculsively?” Lexa offered. She couldn't help but grin now. Noticing the other woman's gaze. She was probably having the same thoughts she was. 

“Yes. Exactly. Yes.” Clarke shut her eyes. She wanted to sink into the mattress and never come out.

“I'd like that.” Lexa said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

When she pulled back Clarke was blushing furiously and blue eyes stared at her intensely. 

“You would?” The doctor asked slightly insecure. 

“Yes Clarke.” The brunette said blinking slowly. 

“Great.” Clarke said biting her lip. 

“Is that all you wanted to talk about?” Lexa said looking straight at her. Really how was this so easy for her?

“Actually yes. That's really it. I just wanted us to be clear if we were going to be.. serious... about...” Clarke couldn't finish. 

“Dating.” Lexa supplied. 

“Yeah Jesus, you lawyers really are good with words huh?” Clarke said watching Lexa rake her eyes all over her. 

Lexa laughed. “Come on pretty girl. Let me take you home. I've had you way past curfew and Octavia will probably murder me if I keep you for another night.” 

“She wouldn't, but I do have to go to back to the hospital early.” Clarke said leaning in. 

“Then I'll grab you some shorts.” Lexa said flickering her gaze to the blonde's lips. 

“I couldn't find my dress.” Clarke said getting closer. 

“I hid it.” Lexa grinned before closing in for the kill. 

They kissed for a while before Lexa pinned Clarke's hands above her head. Clarke swore she didn't even know how she ended up on top again. She swore she didn't realize pink and purple marks being left on her collarbones and neck either. She swore and she swore until she swore out loud at Lexa's very sneaky and skilled tongue. She got back some of those same swares when she turned on Lexa. She swallowed them as she fingered the brunette against her silk sheets making sure to leave her mark before she left. Lexa would not get back into bed without thinking about the blonde again. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ 

 

“I'm glad we talked.” Lexa said, hugging Clarke close in front of her house. 

“So did I.” Clarke said back. “For more reasons than one.” she added cheekily. 

Lexa laughed lightly and blushed. 

“We should go out again soon. Maybe like a movie or something.” Lexa said trying to cover up her blush. 

“That sounds nice.” Clarke said before placing a light peck on Lexa's lips. 

“I--” Lexa begain. 

“ARE YOU GUYS GONNA COME IN OR GO AT IT ON THE FRONT LAWN?!” Octavia interrupted from the front porch. 

“O?! SERIOUSLY?!” Clarke shouted back. She gave her a death glare before Octavia's eyes widened and she scurried inside. 

“That's my cue.” Lexa said letting go of the blonde's hands. 

“Wait, you were going to say something?” Clarke asked grabbing at the brunette's fingers. 

“I was just going to say that I've had a wonderful time with you.” Lexa said looking up from under long dark lashes. 

“So have I.” Clarke said lifting her chin and giving her one last peck. 

Lexa kept her eyes closed as Clarke pulled back. 

“Now get out of here before you have to witness me murder my best friend.” Clarke said. 

“Yes ma'am.” Lexa laughed.

With that the ladies said good-bye to one another before the blonde headed inside to deal with the evil gremlin she fed too much. Lexa left with a goofy smile on her face all the way to her apartment and felt her cheeks heat up when she looked down at the bed she was supposed to sleep in. She texted Clarke and the blonde responded immediately, given that she was waiting with her phone in hand. They fell asleep texting their goodnights and for once, the both of them felt safe. 

_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I know you all must hate me for being gone for so long but med school literally gives me no time. I've luckily found a break since my last exams are not till June. I missed writing trust me! Since I'm doing better with time I'll be updating more! Here's the long-awaited chapter 9, I hope you guys like it! If you did be sure to leave a comment as they are always welcome! (Even if it's just to say how mad ya are for my latenesss. Love you guys!


	10. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the last deck get-together? This is the opposite of that.

There are days when Lexa feels the world is at her feet and days when she feels like it's on her shoulders. Tonight was one of the latter. Everything had been going well until the party. She put down the dishtowel and held the counter for support. 

 

*hours ago*

 

"You guys make me want to throw up." Octavia scowled as Clarke and Lexa pulled away from a kiss. 

"Come on O. It's our monthaversary!" Clarke said excitedly while Lexa hid her blush. 

The pair had been dating officially for 10 months and had been inseparable since their first movie date. They both had spare toothbrushes in each other's places but the 'moving in' conversation would be saved for after they hit the 1 year mark at least. 

You see, Lexa had experience with serious relationships, but that was a conversation she would save for later. Clarke had had various relationships but had never been serious enough with someone that they had shared a living space. Considering how hard she had fell for the brunette, she decided that being patient was worth the wait. 

"It's worse than Collins." Octavia grumbled. 

"Who?" Lexa asked with a smile.

"Finn--" Octavia started absentmindedly before the doctor interrupted loudly. 

"No one!" Clarke said with a death stare directed to Octavia. Lexa would have pursued the issue but Anya interrupted. 

"Oh my God, I never took you for the type to celebrate that mark Ugly." Anya laughed after almost choking on her beer. 

"After the trainwreck that was asking her out," Raven introduced, "I think she's earned some obnoxiously cute points." 

Everyone erupted in laughter as they were well aware of the legend of Lexa's attempts to get Clarke so many months ago. Raven shared a look with Lexa. They were both familiar with the name of Raven's douchebag ex but that didn't mean they were going to bring it up now. Everyone was gathered on the lawyer's deck once again for an impromptu pizza night. There was a heated debate as to whether pizza went best with beer or wine bringing laughs all around. Raven and Fox were cozied up on one of the couches and Lincoln and Octavia were still flirting here and there with brief touches as they shifted around in their seats. Anya and her husband Gustus had made a rather late apperance but quickly caught up with the drinks after he left for a business call. Clarke had gone to the kitchen to get a couple cold ones for her and Lexa but almost dropped the two of them when she turned around. 

"Fuck!" she grunted. Anya was looking at her with her wine glass in a slack-wrist hand. 

"Sorry." the older woman laughed. "I didnt realize I was staring."

"Probably had enough wine." Clarke said nervously. 

"If you think I'm hitting on you blondie, you're wrong." Anya rolled her eyes. "I just really hope things work out for you and Lex. She deserves something better than the last time." 

"What last time?" Clarke asked as she opened the beers on the counter. 

Anya leaned lazily against the island and sipped on her wine. 

"That's something she's going to have to tell you on her own. Not my business to tell." she continued. "Just know that she really cares about you and that means a lot."

Clarke tried not to be annoyed by the cryptic message before putting lime wedges in the beers. 

"Sure... thanks." she said as she walked away.

 

When she got back to her place with Lexa she couldn't help but feel nervous. What could Anya have meant? They had been dating for months but didn't talk about their dating histories. They had covered relationships with their parents and friends, childhood experiences and even childhood character shaping injuries but hadn't even mentioned so much as a highschool crush. 

"All I'm saying is that people really need to know the difference between the two. Calling it a 'sexual preference' is making it sound like a choice. It definitely isn't and should just be referred to as 'orientation' for clarity's sake." Lexa said putting her hands up before accepting the beer from Clarke with a small thank you. The blonde sat down and sipped hers. 

 

"It's all the confusion with the spectrum. People forgot about all the old terminology and forgot to even address it once the new stuff came in." Lincoln offered.

"New stuff can't overshadow history. The history is what makes us who we are." Lexa resigned. 

"That's true. Lots of people aren't even aware that the first pride was a riot." added Raven getting a look from Lexa and Lincoln. "What? My best friend is a lesbian. You end up reading about these things eventually." 

They continued thier conversation before Clarke turned to Lexa.

"So the past is important to you huh?" she said in a rather clipped tone. 

"Yeah?" Lexa said confused.

"So what about yours?" Clarke said trying to look away nonchalantly. 

"Are you trying to ask me about my dating history in the middle of this discussion?" Lexa asked with a laugh. 

"I don't know." Clarke smiled nervously. "It seemed relevant considering your emphasis." 

"I was referring to a different kind of history." Lexa said looking back at Octavia who had started another point. 

"You still haven't answered the question." Clarke said swigging her beer. 

The two hadn't noticed but their volume had increased slighlty and were drawing a bit of attention to themselves unintentionally. 

"I don't think now is the time." Lexa said gently. 

"Is it that big a deal? What, were you engaged?" Clarke asked rather loudly. 

Everyone had gone silent. Anya was looking at Lexa with wide eyes and both Lincoln and Raven were suddenly quite interested with their shoes. Octavia looked at the pair of them while Anya suddenly was answering a text. 

"Shit look at the time! Sweetness don't you have to cover some kinda shift for someone?" Raven said turning to Fox with wide eyes. 

Catching on quickly Fox hastened, "Yeah! You're right! I should get going don't wanna be late. Sorry guys!" 

The pair got up and Lincoln and Octavia got the hint just as quickly. 

"I should probably go too Clarke, I'm a little sleepy.. all that wine.. so um.. Linc will take me home." Octavia said slowly as Lincoln rose with her. 

"Sure." Clarke said dryly. 

During the excuse exchanges Lexa had remained silent. Her gaze fixed down but she somehow still looked as if her focus was fixed far away. 

 

"I'll walk you all out." she said finally. She walked over and opened the door for everyone. 

Clarke followed and watched her thank everyone as they left. Anya had stopped and murmured something to her and Clarke could tell Lexa had shut her down before closing the door. 

"You didn't think it was important to tell me about your past engagement?" Clarke asked. Straight to the point. 

"It was years ago. I was what? 21? What does it matter?" Lexa said looking at her straight in the eyes. 

"It matters that you tell me personal things about your past since I don't know-- we're in a relationship??" Clarke said raising her volume. 

"It's not like I was going to hide it from you forever." Lexa said walking past her and going towards the deck. 

"Well it's convenient for you to say that now isn't it?" Clarke said following her. 

"I can't help but feel you're being a pinch hypocritical here Clarke." said the brunette as she started cleaning up the table outside. 

"Hypocritical?" Clarke said with her face made up. 

"Well of course! You act like if it was such an issue that I didn't tell you I was engaged back when I was a fetus yet you didn't tell me anything about that dick Finn Collins you were dating two years ago." Lexa said as she turned to face her.

 

"That's different. I told you I was dating someone two years ago." the blonde said lowering her voice. 

"You failed to mention his name. I don't know him personally but I know of him." Lexa said as she pulled dishes. She wasn't about to spill Raven's business for the sake of making a point. 

"So what difference does it make?" said the doctor, her gaze following the brunette's moving frame. 

"That's exactly my point! It doesn't! It's irrelevant to us and where we are now! It doesn't matter who he was and it doesn't matter that I was engaged." 

"But it does matter whether you're honest with me Lexa. Hiding things doesn't make me comfortable at all!" Clarke rebutted. 

"Oh my God Clarke!" Lexa said putting down the trash bag in exasperation. "It would be easier and faster to tell me what does make you comfortable!"

"What are you talking about?" the doctor asked confusedly. 

"I'm talking about how if I touch you too much, you pull away because you're uncomfortable. You won't allow me to pay for anything for you because it makes you uncomfortable. I can't help you do almost anything except cooking because it makes you uncomfortable. I allowed you establish your boundaries because I wanted to show respect to you. Now, I realize you're just so closed in on yourself you're not letting me in!" Lexa said scrubbing the dishes, her eyes tinged a slight pink. 

"I didn't realize.." the blonde didn't know what to say. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sure you don't Clarke and I guess that's the problem. You expect me to be completely transparent so that you feel safe but you don't want to hand anything in return. This isn't about me not telling you about my past engagement. It's about finding an excuse to be afraid of me because I'm actually committing to you." 

The doctor was stunned into silence. Taking confirmation, Lexa left the trash on the side and decided to start the dishes. The blonde stood a few paces behind her unable to move until she spoke up. 

"I'm not scared of your commitment Lexa. How could you say that?" she asked honestly, hands twitching at the end of her blouse. 

Clarke couldn't see it but at this point the brunette had had enough. The outburst in front of her friends and the disregard Clarke had for her feelings towards her had dug her deeply. She didn't need to be interrogated further. She didn't do anything wrong. 

"I wouldn't say anything if I didn't feel ultimately sure that there was something wrong." she said softly. Had it been any lower, Clarke would have thought she was talking to the herself or the dishes. 

"I didn't know it was hurting you. I didn't mean to." she tried to resolve. 

"I think you should go." Lexa finished. 

"Lexa.." the blonde said approaching her. "I'm sorry baby.. don't--" she continued attempting to wrap her arms around the lawyer. 

Lexa shifted away from her touch. It was a small movement but it carried with it a weight that frightened Clarke more than anything. Lexa had never pulled away from her. 

"Please. I'd like to be alone right now." Lexa said firmly, rinsing a plate and grabbing a bowl. 

Blue eyes stung with the finality of the brunette's tone. She took two steps back before tears started to spill down her cheeks. Putting her head down, she grabbed her purse and keys and closed the door gently. As the brunette heard the door click she pushed the bowl down roughly and grabbed a dishtowel to dry her hands. 

 

Tonight was heavy. She could feel it on her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're probably hating me by now for the way this ended but I just want to say thanks so much you guys for all the bookmarks and all the support <3 Ily! I'm already half way on the next chapter! Things are really flowing jeje Comments and kudos are always welcome babies xo


End file.
